Secretos de la luna
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: Nada es lo que parece, puede dar la impresión de ser solo una chica torpe, pero Serena Tsukino es más que eso. Después de recordar su vida pasada, empieza a entrenar lo suficiente para poder defender a sus seres queridos y vengar su reino cuando en el campo de batalla. La princesa de la luna está decidida a convertirse en una guerrera, la sailor más fuerte de todos los tiempos.
1. El despertar de la luna

**Secretos de la luna** **Resumen**

 **Capitulo 1:** El despertar de la luna

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, voy en segundo de segundaria, muchos me ven como una chica tonta porque no me gusta hacer mis deberes o realmente esforzarme en clases pero la verdad es que lo hago porque por alguna razón no quiero que la gente me preste mucha atención o espere grandes cosas de mí. Me gusta leer novelas románticas, los juegos de estrategia y todo lo relacionado con electrónica; incluso tengo un pequeño negocio en internet vendiendo mis creaciones. Mi madre siempre se molesta por mis malas notas porque sabe que ni siquiera me esfuerzo en mis estudios, me pregunto por su reacción cuando sepa que soy mucho más inteligente de lo que le permito ver. Mi diosa favorita es Selene, adoro la luna y todo lo relacionado. Mis piedras favoritas son el diamante y la selenita. Soy una chica torpe, inocente y despistada, tiendo a hablar con desconocidos que parecen necesitar ayuda, por esa razón mi padre me obligó a tomar clases de karate y boxeo; realmente no me gustan esas clases debido a que no me gusta pelear, soy pacifista aunque mi papá parece no entiende eso.

El día de hoy cumplo 14 años, lo malo es que tengo que ir a clases, desearía poder quedarme en mi cama hasta las 11:30am, desayunar, jugar videojuegos, almorzar, tomar una siesta corta, leer, comer y volver a dormir, lamentablemente mi madre nunca me lo permitirá.

Tras varios estruendos de mi despertador, abrí mis ojos y vi hacia mi balcón. Eran las 6:00am, el día era nublado y como era de esperarse no quería levantarme de mi cama para ir a la escuela. Lo decidí con rapidez, ni muerta saldría de la cama.

-"Serena despierta".

Mi madre es un ser maligno que adora sacarme de mi preciada cama sin importar que esté lloviendo y haciendo frío afuera. Días como este son para estar en la cama, no para ir a la escuela. ¿Por qué mi mamá no puede entender algo tan simple?

-"¿Puedo quedarme en casa hoy? Es mi cumpleaños". Cerrando los ojos, cubriéndome más con mi cobija rosada.

-"Ni en tus sueños". Contestó automáticamente. "Y feliz cumpleaños, te traje tu desayuno a la cama y tu regalo de cumpleaños". Al escuchar eso me senté rápidamente para ver a mi mamá sosteniendo con su mano derecha una bandeja con gofres con chocolate y malteada de chocolate. Soborno aceptado. Casi inmediatamente le arrebaté la bandeja agradeciendo rápidamente antes de empezar a comer mi desayuno con chocolate mientras mi mamá reía levemente mientras me veía. Adoro el chocolate. "¿Acaso no quieres tus regalos?"

-"¿Regalos?" En ese momento dejé de comer ante la mención de un regalo y dirigí mi mirada hacia mi mamá quien sostenía en su mano derecha una caja grande envuelta en papel blanco con lunas doradas y una caja más pequeña encima envuelta en papel rosado con lunas. Sonreí con emoción mientras tomaba los presentes, primero abrí el pequeño para ver una hermosa pulsera de plata con cinco dijes de lunas crecientes y un par de aretes de lunas crecientes. "Muchas gracias mamá, está hermoso".

-"Sabía que te iba a encantar por tu obsesión con la luna". Abracé a mi mamá fuertemente.

-"Eres la mejor mamá del mundo".

-"Es de tu padre, yo solo le di la idea".

-"Estoy completamente segura de que él nunca vio el regalo, simplemente dio el dinero y tú lo escogiste. Mi padre odia tanto comprar regalos como yo ir a clases". Me burlé ganando la risa de mi mamá. De cualquier forma le daré las gracias por el regalo cuando llegue del trabajo, mi papá trabaja día y noche como periodista; últimamente le han asignado trabajos de entrevistas a atletas de un gimnasio local y debido a la cantidad de gente loca que prefiere hacer ejercicio por la mañana que dormir él decidió hacer las entrevistas a las 6:00am, es por eso que no está aquí.

-"Sabes que él tiene buenas intenciones. Ahora puedes abrir el mío". Dejé mi pulsera en mi mesa de noche y abrí el otro regalo, era muy pesado. Al abrir el paquete descubrí que había numerosas cosas ahí, un calendario lunar, una novela aparentemente romántica en inglés y una caja de metálica con lunas crecientes talladas y una llave antigua con forma de corazón con una luna en la mitad. "Esa caja es una reliquia de la familia, mi madre me la dio cuando cumplí 14 años".

-"¿Que tiene?"

-"No lo sabemos, nadie ha podido abrirla, al parecer la cerradura está dañada o algo parecido".

-"Es una lástima. Prometo que lo cuidaré bien". Lo dejé sobre mi cama para ver el libro que me dio mi mamá, el cual se encontraba completamente en inglés. "¿Por qué está en inglés? Estamos en Japón, se supone que debería estar en japonés". Me quejé. No soy muy buena en ingles u otros idiomas.

-"Es porque tu inglés es horrible, necesitas practicar más, leyendo ganarás un mejor vocabulario y comprensión de lectura".

¿Realmente era necesario? Sé que mi inglés no es el mejor, pero eso no es motivo para un acto tan cruel, especialmente conociendo mi amor por la lectura. Supongo que esta debe ser de esas cosas de las que siempre dicen que agradeceré cuando sea mayor o algo similar.

-"Eres cruel".

-"Lo sé. Ahora deja de lamentarte y termina de alistarte o llegarás tarde". Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Terminé mi desayuno y me arreglé rápidamente, para ver por última vez, en una esquina del cofre vi una especie de garabatos, parecía ser una mezcla de sanscrito y latín aunque también tenía unos dibujos de lunas y puntos. Me parecía familiar el lenguaje.

Escribí lo que decía en el cofre en una pequeña hoja para poder investigar en la biblioteca, voy temprana así que pasaré antes por la biblioteca para sacar un par de libros e investigar en la hora de gimnasia. Llegaré tarde pero no importa porque siempre llego tarde.

Tomé mi almuerzo y me despedí para luego ir corriendo a la biblioteca, la cual quedaba cerca de mi colegio. Una vez en la biblioteca saludé a la bibliotecaria y corrí al área de arqueología, claro, ignorando la reprimenda de la bibliotecaria por mi usual "correr escandalosamente por la biblioteca" y busqué un par de libros que había visto antes: " _Introducción al latin"_ y _"Sanscrito básico"._

-"Serena, sinceramente me gustaría saber la razón por la cual siempre que vienes sacas libros más complicados que encuentras". Preguntó mi bibliotecaria favorita viendo los libros con asombro. "Lo juro, eres la chica más extraña que ha entrado a esta biblioteca."

Ella es mi bibliotecaria favorita, se llama Nana Mizuki, trabaja a tiempo completo en la biblioteca y es como mi cómplice de travesuras. Nana es una mujer de unos 45 años de cabello castaño cenizo y ojos color miel, le gusta vestir ropa seria debido a su trabajo como bibliotecaria y es amante de la música clásica.

-"Nana, solo soy algo curiosa, no soy extraña. Ahora por favor me puedes prestar los libros? Voy a llegar muy tarde a clases". La bibliotecaria rio en voz baja para luego prestarme los libros, diciendo que tenía solo una semana debido a que eran los únicos de estos temas en la biblioteca, no había réplicas ni nada parecido.

Finalmente empecé a correr como lo hago todas las mañanas, guardando los libros en mi bolso intentando no tropezar en el camino. Llegué un poco más tarde de lo normal, aproximadamente media hora tarde. Intenté infiltrarme sin ser notada pero fui atrapada de inmediato.

-"Señorita Tsukino, esta vez ha llegado muy tarde. Hoy no va a entrar a esta clase, vaya a la biblioteca y reflexione sobre su comportamiento hasta que termine mi clase".

-"Entiendo". Dije evitando sonreír ante la idea de no entrar a clases.

-"También tendrá que hacer todos los ejercicios de la página 90 del libro de matemáticas". Yo asentí fingiendo tristeza, la profesora Monica (Haruna) parecía conforme con mi actuación y entró al salón para seguir con la clase.

Me recosté en la pared y saqué mi libro, hice algunos ejercicios rápidos, me daba pereza terminarlos todos e igualmente no es como si mi profesora realmente esperara que yo los terminara. Cuando llegué a la biblioteca dejé guardé mi libro de matemáticas y empecé mi proyecto extracurricular, empecé a leer los libros de latín y sanscrito que había encontrado, fue extrañamente fácil comprender lo que decía. Después de algunas anotaciones en mi hoja sentía que estaba un paso más cerca que comprender lo que decía. Sentí una punzada de dolor recorriendo mi cuerpo y de un momento a otro pude entender el escrito.

 _En el reino de la luna vivió una princesa tan hermosa e inocente como ninguna otra, murió joven por culpa de la guerra, pero al igual que todo mi reino renacerá en la tierra. Este cofre solo puede ser abierto por ella, mi amada hija Serenity en su cumpleaños número 14 después de recuperar sus recuerdos en el momento en el cual la luna llena aparezca iluminando en el cielo nocturno de la tierra. Cuidad del cofre y pasadlo a la siguiente generación hasta su renacer en tu familia._

¿Cómo puedo entenderlo? ¿Reino de la luna? ¿Serenity? ¿Por qué esto me suena tan familiar?

En ese momento sonó el timbre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, guardé mis cosas rápidamente y corrí hasta mi salón deseando evitar otro posible problema que podía terminar en detenciones el resto de la semana o una llamada a mi mamá, quien probablemente me asesine.

-"Serena, no puedo creer tu mala suerte, incluso ganas regaños en tu cumpleaños". Dijo Molly cuando entré al salón de clases. Ella es mejor amiga, se llama Molly (Naru) Osaka, su familia es propietaria de una joyería, OSA-P, adoro ir a ver la mercancía nueva deseando poder tener todas esas hermosas joyas.

-"Lo sé. La profesora Monica es demasiado cruel conmigo". Me lamenté haciendo reír a Molly quien me dio un paquete.

-"Casi olvido decirte feliz cumpleaños. Tómalo". Abrí el regalo rápidamente para ver un CD de Yusuke Amade.

-"Muchas gracias Molly". La abracé.

-"Ahora ve a tu asiento, no queremos que la profesora Monica te de una detención hoy". Hice lo que Molly me pidió y esperamos a que la profesora volviera a clases, me pidió mis ejercicios y se los entregue. Parecía bastante satisfecha con mi trabajo y empezó con la clase. Esta es sin duda alguna una de las ventajas de ser una estudiante mediocre, solo esperan lo mínimo de mí.

Intenté poner algo de atención pero me fue imposible, tenía un molesto dolor de cabeza que no me dejaba concentrarme. Sentí como si algo estuviera apuñalando mi cabeza incesantemente y escuchaba voces, incluso me dolían los ojos y tenía la visión levemente borrosa.

¡El dolor de cabeza duró todo el día! Fue horrendo. Ni siquiera pude almorzar por culpa de ese estúpido dolor, tuve que pedirle a Molly que me despertara cuando terminara el almuerzo para ver si durmiendo se me pasaba pero nunca se fue. No pude celebrar adecuadamente con Molly por culpa de ese dolor y al llegar a mi casa fui directo a mi habitación sin poder comer mi torta de cumpleaños.

Dormí hasta las 11:45pm, me desperté y sentí mucho frio pero mi dolor de cabeza ahora no era tan fuerte así que me levante para estirarme un poco, vi mi la puerta corrediza de balcón abierta así que decidí cerrarla cuando me acerqué al balcón y vi la noche decidí salir para admirar la noche.

La noche era perfecta, una briza fresca corría por la ciudad sorprendentemente silenciosa y tranquila, las luces de las casas cercanas estaban apagadas, no había ni un solo carro o bus en la calle y tampoco había ni una sola nube cubriendo la luna, la cual parecía brillar con toda su fuerza, su halo era enorme.

-"El reino de la luna, si existiera un reino como ese estoy segura de que sería tranquilo y cálido, tan bello que perecería un sueño. Serenity debe tener origen de Selene, ese sin duda alguna debe ser el nombre de la princesa de ese reino de cuentos de hadas." Dije viendo con ensoñación la hermosa luna, mientras la calma y energía invadía mi cuerpo por unos instantes antes de que volviera mi dolor de cabeza con más fuerza que nunca.

Me apoyé contra la pared intentando mantenerme de pie fallidamente, mis piernas cedieron en cuestión de segundos, mi cuerpo parecía estar hecho de plomo, me pesaba demasiado como para mover siquiera un musculo, lo único que podía hacer antes de cerrar mis ojos fue ver por última vez la luna que fue reemplazada fugazmente por un hermoso castillo blanco con un hermoso lago cristalino y grandes jardines con flores de muchos colores.

-"Serenity. Serenity. Debes recordar quien eres." Dijo una voz femenina haciéndome temblar, era una voz llena de calma, amor y elegancia.

Las imágenes empezaron a correr por mi mente, imágenes de una vida completa, la vida de una princesa.

 _Un gran castillo con una madre amorosa con mi peinado y un hermoso vestido blanco._

 _Lecciones numerosas de estrategia, modales, defensa personal y magia._

 _Amigas y protectoras inseparables que amaba como hermanas._

 _Un bello príncipe de armadura brillante y ojos azules tan preciosos como aquel planeta azul que se veía desde la luna, mi hogar._

 _Excursiones secretas a la tierra._

 _Un romance prohibido._

 _Lágrimas y tristeza._

 _Una guerra, la muerte de aquel príncipe que era dueño de mi corazón, su cuerpo sin vida en mis brazos, su sangre roja carmesí en mis manos y vestido._

 _La caída del hermoso reino, a mis hermanas y mi gente siendo superados por los múltiples atacantes y la brillante espada de mi amado que usé para terminar con mi dolor, el gran error que cometí, el llanto desgarrador de mi madre y mis amadas protectoras, quienes perdieron la voluntad de luchar._

Cuando las imágenes terminaron desperté y empecé a llorar abrazando mis piernas.

Mi verdadero nombre es Serenity, soy la princesa de la luna, me morí a los 19 años y gracias al cristal de plata vivo nuevamente como una chica común y corriente de la tierra, conocida por todos como Serena Tsukino. Mi reino fue destruido, mi madre murió usando el cristal de plata, mis sailors se sacrificaron intentando proteger el reino y mi amado murió protegiéndome. Lo perdí todo y ahora estoy completamente sola.

Lo único que me queda son los recuerdos de aquella vida que cobardemente terminé cuando usé la espada de mi amado para quitarme la vida. No puedo creerlo, me suicidé frente a mis amigas. Recuerdo los gritos de Mars y Venus pidiendo que me detuviera y el dolor de la espada enterrada en mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Por qué fui tan patética?

Madre, desearía que estuvieras aquí…

-"Abre el cofre. Ábrelo". Escuché una voz en mi cabeza que reconocí al instante.

-"¿Madre? ¿Dónde estás?"

-"El cofre, tu cofre ábrelo." Repitió la misma orden pero esta vez corrí hacia el cofre y lo abrí para ver a mi madre, quien parecía una bella ninfa. "Serenity". Dijo mi nombre haciéndome estremecer, empecé a llorar viendo su traslucida y pequeña figura.

-"Lo siento, nunca debí matarme. Si hubiera luchado con las demás esto nunca hubiera ocurrido".

-"No podías ayudar, no eras una sailor y como todos cometiste un error. Las personas hacen estupideces cuando están enamoradas, lo importante es que no se repitan. Todo esto fue una lección para ti, no te lamentes. Esto era algo que debías entender tarde o temprano, un gran monarca es el que logra aprender de sus errores y entiende a los demás". Yo simplemente asentí. "Ahora que estás más calmada hay algo que tienes que saber, Metalia y Beryl despertaron, el sello en el que las mantenía se ha roto."

-"No puede ser, eso es imposible. Usaste el cristal de plata".

"Estaba débil cuando lo usé y guardé mis energías restantes para darte a ti y a los demás una segunda oportunidad".

-"Pero, ¿Cómo podré vencer a Metalia?"

-"Una parte del cristal de plata está en tu cuerpo, su poder reside en ti pero debes encontrar los cristales arcoíris para completarlo, además tu herencia lunar te hace fuerte al igual que tus habilidades con la magia y la lucha".

-"¿Que haré sin las chicas?"

"Ellas también renacieron, ellas, todo el reino lunar y tu amado".

-"¿Endymion y las chicas están vivos? Gracias a Selene. Gracias por esto madre, gracias".

-"Luna y Artemis tienen como misión encontrarlas, buscarte a ti y al cristal de plata. Espero que hagas un plan adecuado con la información que acabo de brindarte."

-"Pensaré en ello, madre." Conteste educadamente para recibir una sonrisa orgullosa de mi primera madre, la reina.

-"En este cofre está tu pluma de transformación."

-"¿La que usaba para disfrazarme y visitar el reino? Así que fue por eso que no pude encontrarla la semana antes de la invasión".

-"Si. También está el cetro lunar, la espada de la justicia, un libro en el que tienes la clave para convertirte en sailor scout y Hechicera de la luna e indicaciones para crear un portal a una biblioteca subterránea donde se encuentran todos los libros del palacio, joyas, obras de arte y armas, además de unos campos de entrenamiento. Puede que el Milenio de plata haya sido destruido pero puede resurgir con tu fuerza de voluntad, sigues siendo una princesa a pesar de que el reino haya sido destruido".

-"Espera un minuto. ¿Quieres que sea una sailor scout?"

-"Quiero que seas sailor moon y una Hechicera lunar para garantizar tu supervivencia, en dos meses el negaverso empezará a atacar para reunir energía y entre más habilidades tengas más posibilidades tendrás de hacer lo que no pude, ganarle completamente al negaverso."

-"Madre, Cómo llegó el cofre a la familia Tsukino? Es como si lo hubieras planeado todo."

-"La sailor del tiempo me lo dijo y yo planeé todo esto. Le di el cofre a una Hechicera de la luna que se enamoró de un hombre de la tierra, le di la instrucción de que le diera el cofre a su primera hija en su cumpleaños número 14 y conociendo el comportamiento de la sangre lunar sabía que cada mujer iba a ser portadora de la sangre lunar hasta que contigo sería activa la sangre lunar. El cristal de plata se encargaría de que renacieras en esta familia para que pudieras controlarlo correctamente." En ese momento su forma empezó a parpadear.

-"¿Eres una ilusión? Hiciste esto para informarme ya que no pudiste renacer." Razoné con tristeza y mi madre asintió. "¿Las demás tienen sus recuerdos? ¿Seguirán siendo iguales?" Oh Selene, no soportaría que fueran diferentes a cómo eran en su vida pasada ¿Qué pasa si me odian en esta vida?

"No, ni ellas ni Endymion están destinadas a recordar toda su vida pasada, posiblemente recuerden solo partes superficiales pero solo una pequeña fracción de lo que recuerdas. Tú eres la única que conocerá todo su pasado, Luna y Artemis saben lo básico. En cuanto a sus personalidades serán muy parecidas y conservarán algunos de sus hábitos, solo espero que tus peleas con Mars hayan terminado". Al escuchar eso sonreí levemente.

-"Así que no saben quién soy yo".

"Ya me imagino lo que estás planeando, mi pequeña traviesa. Sin duda alguna eres hija de tu padre, el mejor estratega de la galaxia". Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras su imagen empezó a parpadear más. "Se me termina el tiempo, Serenity".

-"Prometo derrotar al negaverso, madre, descansa en paz."

-"Gracias hija. Sé feliz con las sailors. Cuida tu salud, entrena todos los días y no descuides tus estudios en esta vida. Deseo que tengas una familia amorosa con Endymion o cualquier hombre que consideres correcto, siempre quise nietos. Lo siento por hacerte pasar por esto, siempre desee protegerte de todo lo malo pero no pude, te fallé."

-"Jamás me fallaste, me diste cariño, me educaste correctamente y ahora estoy aquí, me diste una segunda oportunidad sacrificando tu vida para ello. Nunca podré pagar todo lo que has hecho por mí."

"Gracias Serenity. No sabes cuanto agradezco escuchar eso, hija mía. Lo ultimo que quiero decirte es que siempre te amé y estoy orgullosa de ti, agradezco el haberte tenido como hija, eres la mejor hija que pude hacer tenido." Eso fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desaparecer por completo dejándome llorando.

-"Gracias mamá, yo también te amo." Lo siguiente que hice fue tomar un cuaderno y empezar a pensar sobre lo que sabía:

 _-Nadie sabe que yo soy la princesa._

 _-Entrenaré para convertirme en una sailor: Una guerrera que lucha por la justicia._

 _-Entrenaré para ser una Hechicera de la luna: Una hechicera con grandes poderes espirituales_

 _-Si las chicas se enteran que soy la princesa y sailor no me permitirán pelear._

 _-Si soy sailor y evito decirles mi identidad como Serena Tsukino nunca descubrirán mi verdadera identidad como su princesa._

 _-Si en algún momento estoy en peligro puedo mostrar mi carta de ser Hechicera de la luna._

 _-Si llegan a dudar de mí como sailor debido a que sailor moon no existió diré que era una de las damas de compañía de la princesa._

 _-No puedo usar el cabello con mi peinado actual, debe ser demasiado sospechoso que una chica use el peinado de la familia real, sobre todo si buscan a la princesa que siempre se identificó por este peinado._ Lo usaré recogido en una cola de caballo suelto cuando este en mi forma civil. Cuando sea sailor moon tendré mi cabello con mi peinado normal, no importará ya que pensarán que pertenezco a la familia real al ser una dama de compañía y finalmente en mi forma de Hechicera de la luna tendré el cabello suelto.

 _-Nadie debe vincularme con sailor moon o la princesa._

Cuando sea sailor moon debo actuar diferente, tal vez como una sailor outer, mis años de práctica en la actuación con Venus van a ser usados en este engaño. Para mi fortuna siempre he actuado como una chica tonta y torpe que nadie pensaría que puede ser una princesa, normalmente descritas por su elegancia, modales e inteligencia.

 _-Debo estudiar y entrenar estos 2 meses que quedan._

 _-Finalmente debo buscar escusas para evitar la ira de Mars en caso de que descubran mi pequeño secreto_. No deseo ser carbonizada por esa pirómana, sigo sin comprender por qué Selene decidió darle poderes de fuego a la más malgeniada y temperamental.

Después de algunos minutos vi el amanecer y decidí que era hora de dormir nuevamente, después de todo tengo 14 años de nuevo.


	2. Estrategias de juego

**Capítulo 2:** Estrategias de juego

Oficialmente por primera vez en mi vida no me quedé dormida cuando mi cabeza tocó la almohada, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer. No fui capaz de dormir más de una hora antes de ser despertada por mi madre, desearía poder dormir todo el día, estoy demasiado cansada. Estoy segura de que tengo ojeras, lamento tener solo 14 años y a padres sobreprotectores que no me compran maquillaje diciendo que no necesito porque soy muy joven.

Definitivamente no quiero salir de mi cama aún, solo unos minutos saldré de aquí… pero quiero seguir aquí…

No es justo.

-"Serena, despierta o llegarás tarde." Gritó mi mamá actual, Ikuko Tsukino. Una madre cariñosa y comprensiva, con una personalidad parecida a la de mi madre lunar. Sé que mi mamá, la reina, debe estar feliz porque haya crecido en una familia cariñosa y tranquila como esta.

-"5 minutos más por favor." Repetí por ¿Segunda vez? Honestamente puede ser la séptima vez, a veces contesto dormida para descansar hasta salir del estado zombi, después de eso soy consciente de mis respuesta.

Siempre me ha disgustado levantarme de la cama, la razón por la que podía levantarme temprano en mi vida pasada era porque las chicas se turnaban para despertarme. Mercury me despertaba con su ataque de agua más débil, Mars me gritaba y molestaba hasta lograr levantarme, Jupiter me chantajeaba con galletas recién horneadas y Venus me amenazaba con llamar a Endy (una vez realmente lo llamó). Luego estaba Luna, esa gata miserable me atacaba brincando encima de mi estómago dejándome sin aire y me atacaba con sus largas y afiladas uñas haciéndome brincar de la cama, siempre compadecí a Artemis por tener que pasar tanto tiempo con esa gata cruel y mandona.

-"Si no te despiertas no te daré la torta de cumpleaños que horneé ayer". Gritó haciéndome abrir los ojos y levantar de la cama inmediatamente. ¿Desde cuando mi madre actual usa los métodos de Jupiter? Bueno eso realmente no importa si voy a recibir algo dulce a cambio. Me arreglé tan rápido como pude y fui por mi pedazo de torta, no era tan deliciosa como las delicias que cocina Jupiter pero seguía siendo un pastel de chocolate.

-"¿Y tu peinado?" Preguntó mi mamá viendo mi cola de caballo alta y gruesa por mi abundante cabello.

-"Yo quería un cambio, además la gente siempre se burlaba de mi peinado". Como el insufrible e inmaduro de Endymion que me tenía interminables apodos por mi peinado, bombón, cabeza de chorlito, cabeza de albóndigas, cabeza de bombón, conejo de la luna y otros. Además esto es por seguridad, si el Negaverso llega a descubrir quién soy mi familia estaría en peligro.

-"Es una lástima, te veías tan adorable con ese peinado".

-"Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós mamá, adiós Sammy (Shingo)". Ellos se despidieron y fui corriendo a la biblioteca para entregar los libros que había sacado ayer, ya sé Lunar, el sanscrito y latín tienen raíces en mi idioma natal, con lo que leí ayer puedo entender esos idiomas lo suficiente como para no necesitar esos libros más.

-"¿Ya los leíste?" Preguntó la bibliotecaria con sorpresa. Ahora que lo recuerdo creo que Nana fue bibliotecaria de la biblioteca del castillo, en el Milenio de plata, parece que hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar como su amor por los libros.

-"Ya investigue lo que necesitaba".

-"¿Necesitas algo más, querida?"

-"Nana, ¿Puedes hacerme un gran favor?"

-"Te ayudaré con lo que quieras querida, sabes que eres casi como una hija para mí y pasas casi tanto tiempo aquí como yo". Es cierto, vengo todos los días a la biblioteca y siempre hablo con ella, me aconseja y ayuda desde el milenio de plata. ¿Desde cuando las madres se multiplican? Tan solo ayer tenía solo una madre y ahora puedo contar 3 en estas 2 vidas.

-"Me gustaría sacar algunos libros y me preguntaba si podías buscarlos por mí, yo realmente no sé qué libros sean buenos de esos temas". Necesitaré demasiados libros para aprender sobre la sociedad actual, además de libros con otros estilos de pelea y primeros auxilios para mis deberes como sailor.

-"Puedes escribir los temas aquí". Dijo pasándome una hoja en blanco.

 _Temas:_

 _Primeros auxilios._

 _Estilos de pelea_

 _Ingles_

 _Diccionario de Ingles_

 _Historia y culturas_

 _Etiqueta y normas de comportamiento._

 _Leyes (Japón y otros países)_

 _Administración de empresas_

 _Economía_

-"Creo que esto sería todo". Dije mostrando la lista, sus ojos se ampliaron y me vio con sorpresa.

-"¿Estás bromeando?" Yo negué con la cabeza. "¿Qué estas planeando ahora? Estas cosas ni siquiera tienen relación".

-"Yo quiero abrir una pequeña empresa de robótica". Dije parte de mi plan: Planeo abrir una empresa para comprender como son las condiciones de trabajo y demás en la tierra, esta es una buena oportunidad no solo para ganar ingresos sino para infiltrarme estar al tanto de las novedades de la sociedad actual.

-"Pensaba que ya la tenías". Ella es posiblemente la única persona que conoce mis habilidades, sabe que tengo un pequeño negocio en internet en el que vendo por encargo robots, juguetes y otras cosas, entre ellas unos videojuegos que creé hace poco.

-"Algo más formal que hacer cosas por encargo, algo más imponente".

-"Tienes solo 14 años, no puedes abrir una empresa". Dijo con una mezcla de seriedad e incredulidad ante mi plan, un plan que solo compartiré con ella.

-"Por esa razón quería preguntarte si la podía abrir a tu nombre, yo me encargaré de todo. Tengo dinero para comprar el local, no necesito luz ya que tengo un pequeño generador que hice hace algún tiempo, tendré empleados para que me ayuden con las ventas. Lo estoy planeando todo. Por favor, Nana". Puse ojitos de cachorro, llevo 2 vidas ganando lo que quiero con esta simple mirada a la que aparentemente nadie se le puede resistir. Como era de esperarse mi bibliotecaria favorita y madre en todo menos sangre suspiró con resignación.

-"Has todos los papeles y estudios que necesites. Te ayudaré, mi pequeña científica loca".

-"Gracias, no sé cómo agradecerte".

-"Solo evita hacer explotar Tokio".

-"Yo jamás haría algo como eso, sabes muy bien que yo no tengo tanto interés en la química. Lo máximo que podría hacer sería dejar sin energía la ciudad. Pensándolo bien, ¿No crees que sería divertido? Solo imagina a Tokio sin energía, estoy segura de que cancelarían clases por la crisis y confusión". Dije con una sonrisa traviesa causando el temor en la mirada de mi bibliotecaria favorita.

-"Una chica genio loca de 14 años no controlada por el sistema es definitivamente un peligro". Murmuró para sí misma haciéndome reír.

Por la época en que cumplí 6 años conocí la biblioteca por accidente, unos niños del vecindario me estaban molestando por mi cabello y diciendo tonta porque era la única que no sabía algunas respuestas en la clase. Vine a la biblioteca y pedí ayuda a Nana, ella me dio un tour por la biblioteca y empecé a avanzar en mis estudios bajo su tutela, se sorprendió tanto por mi inteligencia que me hizo un test de inteligencia, saqué un puntaje de 200, llamó a otra persona para que lo repitiera y el resultado fue de 230. Parece que la única razón por la que me iba mal en la escuela era por mi déficit de atención, diagnosticado por Nana y un especialista. Nana consiguió que unos amigos me asesoraran con cualquier cosa que necesitaba.

La razón por la que jamás le he mostrado mi inteligencia a alguien diferente es porque no quiero que me controlen. Todos los llamados niños genios siempre van a escuelas aburridas, les exigen hacer cualquier tontería que desean solo porque son menores y saben que tienen las capacidades para hacerlo ¡Debe ser tan aburrido! Nana estuvo de acuerdo cuando planteé mis inconformidades con lo relacionado a decirles a mis padres, corroboró el hecho de que el sistema más que promoverme a crear destruiría mis deseos de aprender al exigirme tanto.

-"¿Dijiste algo?" Pregunté con inocencia.

-"Solo evita causar demasiados problemas. Lo juro eres la reencarnación de la diosa de la discordia".

-"En realidad, soy la reencarnación de la princesa de la luna". Corregí a modo de broma.

-"Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo e ir a clases, ya vas tarde". Al escuchar eso me despedí rápidamente y salí corriendo hasta mi salón de clases para mi fortuna la profesora Monica estaba en una reunión de profesores, aunque la felicidad no duro mucho tiempo, fue solo que me sentara en mi silla para que llegara. Parece que hoy tengo suerte.

Usé las clases de hoy para descansar y planificar, finalmente cuando terminaron las clases le pedí a Molly que me acompañara a casa, claro, después de reclamar los libros en la biblioteca. Nana me había encontrado alrededor de 20 libros, gracias a Molly pude llevarlos a mi casa.

-"Ya llegué". Al no obtener respuesta me di cuenta de que estábamos completamente solas en la casa. Después de quitarnos los zapatos fuimos a mi habitación, nos acomodamos en el piso. Durante unos segundos medité qué decirle a Molly, necesito un cómplice para ayudarme con todos estos engaños que planeo, no revelaré mi identidad como princesa solo me daré a conocer como futura sailor moon.

-"Ya me puedes decir por qué tanto misterio".

-"¿Has oído sobre sailor V?"

-"Todo el mundo ha oído sobre ella, Serena. Es una heroína rubia con un traje de marinero que lucha contra delincuentes que la policía no puede detener".

-"¿Puedes guardar un secreto?"

-"Serena, ¿Cuándo he contado un secreto tuyo a alguien más? Me conoces desde hace años". Dijo con honestidad. Es cierto, Molly ha sido una gran amiga para mí, la mejor que he tenido en esta vida. Lo mejor será confiar en ella.

-"En 2 meses aparecerá unos seres malvados que buscaran destruir el mundo y hacer daño a las personas, me ausentaré este tiempo para poder entrenar y prepararme, voy a tener que convertirme en una sailor scout como sailor V". En ese momento escuché la risa de Molly. "Parece que no me crees, bueno, te lo demostraré ahora". Coloqué mi mano frente Molly para concentrar mi energía en mi palma creando una pequeña esfera de energía en forma de estrella.

-"¿Es real?"

-"Tócala si lo deseas. No fue ningún truco, esto es real". Molly inmediatamente tocó la estrella con curiosidad.

-"Sorprendente". Murmuró con asombro sin dejar de ver aquella estrella que flotaba sobre mi mano. "Se siente ligeramente sólido y muy caliente".

-"Si tocas la estrella con más fuerza puedes atravesarla, puedes hacerlo si quieres". Molly atravesó la estrella con sus dedos.

-"El interior se similar al agua caliente". Dijo sacando su dedo del interior.

-"Eso que acabas de sentir es energía comprimida, también reuní muchas partículas del polvo y moléculas de agua del aire para que fuera medianamente sólida, es por eso que se parecía a agua caliente pero es en realidad una especie de plasma". Dije mientras hacía desaparecer la pequeña estrella de energía y plasma.

-"¿Cómo es posible?"

-"¿Recuerdas que siempre he dicho que desearía vivir en la luna?" Molly asintió. "Parece que realmente lo hice". La mandíbula desencajada de Molly me hizo reír, cuando me calmé pude seguir hablando.

"Hace muchos años existió un gran y próspero reino en la luna, se llamaba el Milenio de plata, era el reino más poderoso, pacífico y rico de la galaxia. La gente era amable, las defensoras del reino, las sailor scout mantenían protegido el reino de invasiones de otros planetas y del caos del propio sistema solar, además de cuidar a la familia real. La paz reinó hasta que hubo un ataque sorpresa de la tierra, una entidad de energía negativa fue la detonante de ese ataque, Metalia, los terrícolas controlados por Metalia y su títere principal, Beryl, se alzaron contra su propio príncipe que intentó detenerlos, Endymion quien mantenía un romance con la princesa de la luna.

Endymion murió, la princesa no soportó la crueldad de la batalla y la pérdida de su amante, terminó suicidándose. La reina de la luna logró sellar a Metalia en el interior de la tierra, usó su gran poder para reencarnar a los muertos en un futuro pacifico para luego morir." Hice una pequeña pausa limpiando mis lágrimas. "Yo viví en la luna, estuve en esa guerra, reencarné aquí y recordé todo porque el sello que mantenía encerrada a Metalia ya no existe, fue elegida por la reina para convertirme en sailor moon y proteger el planeta del negaverso, gobernado por Metalia y Beryl."

Molly después de una mueca de asombro y confusión decidió recostarse en el piso y mirar hacia el techo posiblemente procesando toda la información que le di, debo admitirlo esto es difícil de manejar. Mi amiga es demasiado madura para su edad.

-"Estuviste en la guerra".

-"Y morí como una cobarde al no tener poderes para luchar. Lucharé esta guerra y esta vez la ganaré junto a las sailors".

-"Puedes morir si peleas". Murmuró en voz baja. Su expresión estaba llena de preocupación y terror ante la idea de mi muerte.

-"Si tuvieras la oportunidad de salvar a una persona muy importante para ti de ser atropellado por un carro, ¿Lo salvarías?"

-"No podría quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras muere si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo".

-"La tierra para mí es como ese ser querido, amo este hermoso planeta desde mi vida en la luna, la persona de la que me enamoré era de la tierra, y ahora es mi hogar, donde se encuentran no solo mi familia actual y tú, también miles de personas inocentes y ajenas a esto. Si no hago nada pueden morir gente que pudo haber sido salvada, niños quedarían huérfanos, padres tendrían que enterrar a sus hijos y parejas serían separadas por la muerte. Yo me niego a permitir que eso ocurra de nuevo, me niego a ver sufrir a una pareja lo mismo que sufrí cuando murió el amor de mi vida, me niego a que una madre tenga que ver a su hija muerta tal y como mi madre me vio, me niego a que alguien vea sufrir o morir a las amigas a quienes consideró sus hermanas y definitivamente me niego a que otro reino sea destruido por Metalia y Beryl".

Esas malvadas brujas tendrán su merecido en esta vida y sin duda alguna se arrepentirá del daño que causaron. Lo destruyeron todo, por su culpa mi reino básicamente despareció y miles de personas murieron.

Molly me abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello y lloró en mis brazos mientras yo intentaba calmarla.

-"Serena, no mueras. Promete que harás todo lo posible por mantenerte viva". Dijo separándose lo suficiente como para verme a los ojos y yo sonreí.

Si esta es la reacción de mi mejor amiga, no quiero conocer la reacción de mis padres o mis guardianas excesivamente sobreprotectoras. Definitivamente nadie puede conocer mi secreto.

-"Lo haré, es por eso que voy a entrenar".

-"Más te vale entrenar bien". Hizo una pequeña pausa para decir con tristeza. "Me gustaría poder ayudarte".

-"Puedes hacerlo." Sonreí enormemente al ver como su expresión se llenaba de alegría al darle la oportunidad de ayudar.

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Recuerdas lo que dije de entrenar durante estos 2 meses? No planeo ir a clases, crearé una especie de clon parecido a la estrella de hace unos minutos, se comportará como yo pero necesitaré ayuda cuidándola de recibir golpes de otras personas para que no la traspasen como hiciste con la estrella." Molly asintió con seriedad, pude ver la determinación en su mirada y automáticamente supe que todo estaría bien.

-"Eso puedo hacerlo".

-"También deberás fingir que no me conoces cuando sea sailor moon, tú serás la única que sabrá mi identidad como sailor, eso es algo que ni siquiera revelaré a mis compañeras sailors. Además de encubrirme cada vez que tenga que alguna tarea de sailor".

-"No te preocupes, seré la mejor asistente de héroe que hayas tenido. ¿Tu cambio de peinado está relacionado con esto?"

-"Ese peinado era muy usado en la Luna, sobre todo porque la reina y la princesa lo usaban. Si yo lo sigo usando y uno de los sirvientes de Beryl me ve yo podría ser sospechosa, en cambio, como sailor siempre uso ese peinado y como civil este levantaré menos sospechas".

-"Es cierto, ese peinado no era nada común, posiblemente seas la única persona en Tokio que lo use." Se quedó viéndome fijamente dudosa de preguntar algo hasta que después de algún tiempo finalmente lo hizo. "Por cierto, ¿Qué edad tenías al morir?"

-"19 años."

-"Genial, eso significa que eres mayor que yo. Me puedes ayudar con los chicos? Debes tener más práctica que yo." Yo asentí con una sonrisa al recordar a Endymion y las citas con pretendientes de otros reinos o de la Luna, Sailor Venus fue mi maestra en lo relacionado a relaciones amorosas. "Me puedes contar sobre la Luna, ¿Por favor?" Yo asentí y empecé a describir el hermoso reino en el que viví. "¿Lo extrañas todo?"

-"Más de lo que puedes imaginar".

-"Serena, ya llegamos". Gritó mi mamá desde la entrada de la casa.

-"Creo que es mejor que regreses a casa, tu mamá debe estar preocupada". Dije viendo el reloj de mi mesa de noche.

-"Pero…" Señalé el reloj de la pared silenciosamente haciendo a mi amiga suspirar con cansancio a la espera de un regaño que fui capaz de darle.

-"Tu toque de queda es a las 8:00 y no llamaste a tu mamá, quien debe estar preocupada porque aun no llegas y son las 7:20. Además del hecho de que tienes solo 14 años y es peligroso salir tan tarde".

-"Diablos. Ahora eres más responsable que yo". Se quejó para luego despedirse e ir a su casa bajé para saludar a mi segunda madre. Mi madre al parecer había ido a hacer compras y en el camino se encontró con mi hermano, compró ropa para Sammy perdiendo la noción del tiempo así que compraron pizza en el camino. Cenamos cuando mi padre llegó un par de minutos después de que Molly se fue.

Cuando volví a mi habitación sonreí ante mi pequeño avance y cerré con seguro mi puerta.

Hoy pude conseguir un apoyo importante en mis futuras actividades, todo va tal y como lo planeé.

Tomé el primer libro en mi escritorio, un libro llamado _fundamentos en la creación de nuevas empresas_. Hoy estudiaré hasta las 12:00pm.

Mi rutina de los próximos 2 meses será la siguiente:

 _8:00am a 8:20am: desayuno y reposo._

 _8:20am a 12:40am: Entrenamiento físico. (Estilos de pelea de la luna y la tierra, además de fortalecimiento físico necesario y manejo de espada)_

 _12:40am a 1:20pm: Almuerzo y descanso._

 _1:20pm a 3:30pm: Estudio en la biblioteca. (Temas de la sociedad actual, administración de empresas, primeros auxilios, inglés)_

 _3:30pm a 7:00pm: Entrenamiento de magia. (Lo básico que había visto en el pasado, lo necesario para ser una Hechicera de la luna y rituales para convertirme en sailor moon y Hechicera de la luna.)_

 _7:00pm a 8:00pm: Cena, tiempo en familia y llamar a Molly._

 _8:00pm a 11:00pm: Estudios variados. (Sea continuación de estudios de la tierra, de la luna o tareas pendientes)_

 _11:00pm a 11:50pm: Meditación. (Para fortalecer mi control de la magia y percepción de energías, además de ser una actividad distintiva de las Hechiceras de la luna.)_

 _11:50pm a 8:00am: Dormir_

Los fines de semana tengo que incluir las clases de karate y boxeo de mi padre, aunque deberé cancelarlas cuando terminen los 2 meses restantes.

Por favor Selene, dame la fuerza y convicción para soportar este entrenamiento infernal que yo misma me he impuesto.


	3. Un entrenamiento infernal

**Capítulo 3:** Un entrenamiento infernal

Mi despertador empezó a sonar insistentemente, usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para levantarme a las 8:00am después de solo un par de llamadas de mi mamá, quien gritaba que llegaría tarde a clases de nuevo. Desayuné tan rápido como pude y tan pronto me coloqué mis zapatos concentré mi energía para crear un clon que se veía igual que yo, le di mi bolso y salió ruidosamente de la casa para que yo pudiera subir silenciosamente hasta mi habitación sosteniendo la caja con mi almuerzo en mi mano. Me coloqué la ropa con la que practico boxeo: Una blusa ombliguera negra sin mangas, un pantalón holgado de color gris y zapatos deportivos.

Abrí el pequeño libro negro con el dibujo de una Luna creciente dorada, el emblema de mi familia, por su aspecto parecía ser un diario, parecía casi como si fuera nuevo, muy posiblemente gracias a un hechizo no se deshizo con los años, muy posiblemente creado por Setsuna, quien es experta en esos hechizos. Ahora que lo pienso debo hablar con Setsuna cuando todo esto termine, ella ha pasado sola demasiado tiempo, debe hablar con alguien si decidió quedarse en los pasadizos del tiempo sin venir a la tierra.

Abrí un pequeño portal en mi closet y me metí en el cerrando las puertas del closet para evitar que mi mamá lo viera si entraba, ella solo deja mi ropa en mi cama o usa la balanza de mi baño así que no tendré ningún problema. Atravesé el portal para aparecer en una sala de estar con piso de mármol y con algunos sofás y mesas, las paredes eran negras como la noche con numerosos puntos blancos brillantes que pude reconocer como diamantes, parecía un cielo nocturno sobretodo porque la habitación era circular. En 5 puntos de la habitación habían grandes puertas de Selenita, cada puerta tenía un par de pilares cilíndricos de selenita brillantes al igual que la puerta, este siempre fue un estilo típico de puertas en la luna (en castillos obviamente) pero ahora que lo pienso tienen un aspecto similar a las construcciones griegas, tal vez esas construcciones griegas tienen origen en la arquitectura de la luna.

-"Pido saber a qué habitación corresponde cada puerta." Dije en voz alta. En ese momento aparecieron letreros del piso frente a cada puerta, el orden era el siguiente: Arte-Tesoro real-Biblioteca-Campos de entrenamiento-Enfermería

Inmediatamente fui al campo de entrenamiento, al abrir la puerta vi algo sorprendente, era un campo de entrenamiento mucho mejor que el que tenían las chicas en el milenio de plata. Había un rincón con numerosas armas organizadas en estantes y repisas que había en las paredes del lado izquierdo y al lado derecho había cajas con numerosos pergaminos y una descripción corta del área de entrenamiento en la pared; pero lo más importante aquí era que había numerosos kilómetros.

Leí el escrito de la pared que está escrito en diferentes idiomas.

 _Para obtener el campo de entrenamiento deseado decir en voz alta los requerimientos para su entrenamiento y el campo de entrenamiento se organizará para cumplir con los parámetros requeridos, es conveniente especificar. En caso de peligros durante los entrenamientos gritar auxilio y la sala de entrenamiento la transportará a un lugar seguro, la habitación tiene un instructor capaz de identificar las deficiencias más visibles del usuario principal, la princesa Serenity. Esta sala solo puede ser usada en presencia de la princesa Serenity, última princesa de la luna, próximamente sailor moon, líder de las sailor Scouts._

Definitivamente no traeré a las chicas aquí a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Lo primero que hice fue hacer una serie de estiramientos y practicar algunas posturas de lucha, una vez terminé convoqué un campo con obstáculos de un grado bajo de dificultad para mi entrenamiento de agilidad. El resultado definitivamente no fue el mejor cuando vi una réplica a escapa de mi nueva pista de entrenamiento proporcionada por la habitación.

Era un recorrido total de 20km con obstáculos variados, los obstáculos presentes eran los siguientes: pequeños troncos para esquivar o saltar, pozos de un metro de profundidad, grandes paredes para escalar, cuerdas para pasar pozos con agua, túneles reducidos para pasar arrastrándome. Cada obstáculo abarcaba un kilómetro de la pista dejando un total de 4 kilómetros libres para correr sin preocupaciones.

-"Desea usar un clima diferente para la práctica?" Dijo una voz robótica.

-"No."

-"El objetivo de esta práctica de agilidad es transportar una bandera roja hasta el punto donde se encuentra la bandera blanca, dejar la bandera roja y devolverse trayendo la bandera blanca hasta aquí. Desea cambiar el objetivo del entrenamiento."

-"No, así está bien."

-"Cabe añadir que el tiempo en esta área habitación de entrenamiento transcurre de manera diferente que en el exterior con el objetivo de garantizar su mayor comodidad en su entrenamiento personal, princesa Serenity. El tiempo aquí es 2 veces más rápido, 1 hora en el exterior son 2 horas aquí." Parece que Setsuna colaboró en gran medida con esta causa, debió sentirse muy mal al no poder interferir y ayudar en la batalla.

-"¿Aplica cuando hay otra persona conmigo?"

-"No, solo para uso personal." Yo asentí. Definitivamente considero pertinente buscar un lugar de entrenamiento en el exterior para las chicas cuando despierten, así podrán ir sin mi en caso de que lo requieran y no hay peligro de que descubran mis secretos.

-"Pido me avises cuando transcurran 4 horas en el exterior. También contabiliza mi tiempo haciendo el recorrido y dame la señal para empezar cuando esté en posición." Dije acomodándome en la pista del recorrido la cual era de tierra, es extraño, yo siempre he corrido en pavimento pero no importa. Me acomodé como un corredor profesional.

-"3. 2. 1. Inicio de la carrera de obstáculos."

En ese momento empecé a correr sin preocupaciones por la pista de obstáculos hasta que vi unos árboles altos a la distancia, parecía un gran bosque. Al llegar vi un árbol frente a mí, lo pasé corriendo hacia la derecha encontrándome un par más frente a mí haciéndome correr hacia el otro extremo casi resbalando debido a que el piso de la zona era lodo. Más y más árboles obstaculizaron mi camino, a la mitad del camino caí en el lodo al perder mi equilibrio cayendo contra un par de árboles. Quedé cubierta de lodo y hojas del árbol contra el que me estrellé.

-"Maldición." Limpie mi cara con disgusto para empezar a correr con ira tropezando un par de veces más. "Es injusto." Me levanté y corrí esquivando un par de árboles más para finalmente salir de ese tormento, el piso cambió a arena de playa. No podía correr tan rápido como de costumbre, cada paso se sentía más pesado de lo normal, aunque esto era sin duda alguna mejor que los árboles.

Cuando se terminó empezó un área con un piso similar al usado para carreras de atletismo, lo único diferente era la abundancia de troncos acostados, cada tronco con una diferencia de distancia de 2 metros. Pasé el primero sin problemas pero con el segundo perdí el equilibrio y caí encima del siguiente tronco.

-"Fue trampa." Me levanté y seguí corriendo y saltando troncos con más cuidado aunque eso no detuvo las caídas ocasionales. "Odio los obstáculos."

En algún momento los troncos fueron reemplazados con pozos con agua, los cuales implicaban dar saltos más largos, a diferencia de los troncos cada pozo era de un tamaño diferente. Me caí en la mitad de los pozos, para mi fortuna no eran muy hondos como máximo un metro de profundidad, también me caí después de algunos de los que pude saltar.

Lo siguiente que vi fue una pared alta y un túnel con una altura de 50cm y un ancho de unos 2 metros, la profundidad era incalculable debido a que no se podía ver nada. A regañadientes me metí en el túnel notan que en lugar de piso sólido estaba acostada sobre lodo, lo siguiente que hice fue buscar una maldita forma de arrastrarme en ese maldito túnel. Primero intenté moviendo solo mis manos, luego intenté contorsionarme para ver si podía moverme más, finalmente descubrí que era más fácil moviente mis brazos y piernas de forma sincronizada.

Por el amor de Selene, casi no logro pasar ese maldito túnel, parecía no tener fin. Mis brazos y piernas me dolían, fue una alegría cuando vi la luz correspondiente a la salida. Aceleré mi ritmo a pesar de mi cansancio para terminar con ese tormento y finalmente sentir una brisa de aire, salí tan rápido como pude de ese túnel endemoniado para caer en un lago, aproveché para lavar mi cara y brazos cubiertos de lodo para luego sentarme en una roca que había al lado del túnel.

El lago era grande y había una cuerda y una serie de postes de madera atravesándolo, escalé el poste más cercano y tomé la cuerda con las dos manos, mis brazos soportaron todo el peso de mi cuerpo y empecé a moverme alternando movimientos de mis brazos con dificultad y cansancio. Mis brazos eran débiles así que caí varias veces, en algún momento me resigné y en lugar de usar un poste para subir empecé a nadar hasta llegar al otro lado. Vi nuevamente un camino para correr, con cansancio intenté correr subiendo una colina, fue un largo recorrido en subida pero para mi fortuna al menos no caí de nuevo.

Finalmente llegué a una pared alta con una cuerda que caía desde cima. Ya no lo soporté más.

-"Me rindo." Grité tan fuerte como pude y aparecí en la entrada de la sala de entrenamiento para tumbarme en el piso para descansar.

"Tiempo usado: 4 horas 55 minutos. No se logró completar la prueba. Velocidad: más alta que la de un lunar promedio. Equilibrio: inexistente, menor que el de un niño. Capacidad para esquivar objetos al correr: Mediocre. Capacidad para saltar grandes distancia: Muy baja. Fortaleza de brazos: Baja. Resistencia: Baja."

-"Se sintió como un regaño de Mars y Luna." Me quejé. Tengo un estado físico peor que el que tenía en la Luna, definitivamente debo trabajar en eso. Cada domingo completo me encargaré de trabajar mi físico, y ya que será completo significa que pasaré 2 días aquí, cosa justa y necesaria. Agradezco que mi nivel de magia siga siendo el mismo que en la luna, de lo contrario no hubiera podido hacer un clon mágico. "¿Recomendaciones?"

-"Se recomienda trabajar solamente en las deficiencias antes de trabajar en estilos de pelea."

-"¿Y como se supone que debo mejorar eso? ¿Puedes generar una rutina?"

-"Practicando cada ejercicio correspondiente a la prueba no terminada hasta dominarlos, se añade la importancia de usar encantos para aumentar el peso de su ropa a 2 kilos y aumentar el peso cada día aprovechando la capacidad de adaptación de su cuerpo, dada por su sangre lunar." Automáticamente coloqué el hechizo sobre mis pantalones y zapatos. Cuando llegue a mi casa y me cambie usaré el hechizo en mi camisa de manga larga del uniforme, sobre unas medias veladas y los zapatos del uniforme.

Tomé el bento que preparó mi mamá para mí y empecé a comerlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, después de unos minutos de descanso pude recuperar mis fuerzas. Mi madre siempre dijo que yo era una masa de energía capaz de recuperarse de todo en cuestión de segundos, ahora entiendo por qué lo decía, definitivamente fui bendecida por Selene.

-"Puedes aparecer una pista con arena para correr el tiempo que me queda." Pedí al no desear caer nuevamente y en cuestión de segundos había un desierto donde antes se encontraba la pista de entrenamiento infernal. Me levanté con algo de dificultad y empecé a correr con dificultad en la arena descubriendo que para avanzar mejor debía impulsarme con mis dedos de los pies, corrí hasta no poder más, caí a la arena para descansar.

-"Correr en la arena nivel: Medio-alto. Tiempo restante de practica 1 hora restante."

-"¿Puedes aparecer una pista con pavimento para correr?" Inmediatamente apareció una pista de pavimento y empecé a correr con cansancio. Realmente es incómodo correr usando esta ropa pesada, normalmente puedo correr más rápido que esto.

-"Han pasado 4 horas en el exterior."

-"Menos mal, ya tengo demasiada hambre." Hice unos ejercicios cortos y automáticamente creé un portal para llegar a mi casa. Como era de esperarse la casa estaba vacía ya que mi mamá siempre hace las compras para la cena a esta hora.

Me di una ducha rápida removiendo todo el lodo de mi cabello y mi cuerpo en general además del sudor, usé mi magia para limpiar mi ropa de entrenamiento y otro para aumentar el peso de algunas prendas. Me puse mi uniforme de la escuela con medias veladas colocando hechizos para aumentar el peso de las prendas a los 2 kilos, también encontré unas pulseras con pesas que le regalaron a mi papá en una entrevista, decidí aumentar su peso a 2.5 kilos. Finalmente después de arreglarme y corrí a la cocina para comer dos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní, papas fritas y algunas fresas.

Agradezco que ni Luna ni Mars están aquí para decirme glotona ni regañarme por actuar de una forma no digna de una princesa.

Subí a mi habitación para ver todos los libros que Nana me había dado, de los cuales solo había leído uno sobre creación de empresas, durante el siguiente tiempo decidí leer los libros parecidos superficialmente al darme cuenta de que todos decían lo mismo y ya había tomado apuntes del libro así que ya había terminado con lo relacionado a creación de empresas. Con los libros de estilos de pelea y el de primeros auxilios tomé la decisión de sacarles copia. Metí los libros sobre empresas, primeros auxilios y pelea en un bolso grande, me dirigí hacia la biblioteca deteniéndome en el camino para sacar las copias de los libros que deseaba.

Entregué los libros a Nana pidiendo que sacara unos documentos para abrir el pequeño negocio que deseo, hablamos un tiempo. Finalmente me despedí y compré algunos bocadillos en una tienda cercana para abrir un portal para transportarme a mi pequeña guarida secreta.

-"Creo que voy a ir por un libro de magia." Fui a la puerta que tenía el letrero de biblioteca y al entrar como me esperaba vi repisas con libros hasta el techo. "Principios de magia y rituales de una Hechicera de la luna." Apareció un libro grueso y sin duda alguna antiguo, fui al campo de entrenamiento y lo leí con atención practicando hechizos casi imposibles de hacer para mí debido a que aún no soy una Hechicera de la luna.

Me espera un largo y tortuoso entrenamiento. Espero que después de esto Luna y Mars no me llaman irresponsable en esta vida, porque si lo llegan a hacer juro que voy a asesinarlas.

Ultimo día de entrenamiento

Han pasado ya 61 días exactos de entrenamiento, he tenido grandes avances en este tiempo, me convertí en una Hechicera de la luna y sailor moon. Mi estado físico es muy bueno, soy capaz de correr 10 kilómetros esquivando obstáculos sin caerme en solo unos minutos, saltar de un edificio a otro sin problemas, arrastrarme en lugares estrechos rápidamente, escalar barrancos sin problemas y muchas cosas más. Según mis instructores soy buena en karate y boxeo, practico aikido, kenpo y kick boxing gracias a los libros que me encontró Nana, conseguí un par de clases de esos estilos de pelea para monitorear mis progreso, el cual consideran bueno, también sé algunos movimientos con la espada. Mi ropa lleva 60 kilos aunque por razones obvias quito de forma temporal cuando hay gente a mi alrededor. Mi cuerpo no ha cambiado mucho, simplemente mi figura parece un poco más estilizada por el ejercicio, crecí unos centímetros, así que ya no parezco tan infantil como antes.

Son las 9:30pm y me encuentro descansando en mi cama leyendo "The fault is in our stars", sonó el teléfono pero lo ignoré. Estoy cansada, he entrenado sin parar hoy y lo único que quiero es tener unos minutos para mí misma.

-"Serena, contesta el teléfono." Me levanté con cansancio para tomar el teléfono de mi escritorio y contestar.

-"¿Hola? ¿Con quién hablo?" Dijo una voz preocupada que reconocí al instante.

-"¿Molly?"

-"Serena, debes venir. Algo extraño está pasando, encontré a mi mamá encerrada inconsciente en el armario, las señoras de la tienda se desmayaron y hay una señora idéntica a mi mamá abajo."

-"Enciérrate en tu habitación y no salgas hasta que te llame. Voy en camino." Apagué la luz de mi habitación para hacer una pequeña ilusión haciendo parecer que estoy dormida.

Me coloqué una túnica negra con capucha y lo suficientemente larga para esconder todo mi cuerpo para luego saltar por la ventana y empezar a correr por los tejados de las casas y lugares lo suficientemente oscuros sin nadie que pudiera verme hasta finalmente llegar. Entré por la puerta principal con una sonrisa traviesa al ver a unas mujeres visiblemente controladas por un monstruo con apariencia parecida a la de la mamá de Molly, los zombis rodeándome y dije en voz baja con ser.

-"Por el poder de la luna, transformación." Mi cuerpo empezó a brillar mientras las mujeres empezaban a atacarme, las esquivé con facilidad mientras mi transformación acababa. Sonreí al ver mi hermoso traje de sailor.

Mi uniforme de sailor consistía en: una blusa blanca, la falda y el cuello de la blusa de color azul y los moños de adelante y atrás de color rojo, tenía un broche delante con una luna creciente dorada, tenía guantes largos blancos con unos adornos rojos al final, botas rojas que me con un dije de luna creciente dorada y aretes de luna creciente aretes; también tenía una tiara dorada con una piedra luna en el centro y dos adornos con piedras lunares en mi dangos.

-"Acaso nunca te dijeron que era de mala educación entrar en una tienda y hacerte pasar por su propietaria? Se nota que Beryl sigue siendo tan salvaje como siempre si permite esta clase de comportamiento de sus siervos. Ella jamás siguió las reglas de una sociedad civilizada."

-"¿Quién eres tú?" Pidió el monstruo impostor quien pasó de parecerse a la mamá de Molly a un monstruo de piel gris y arrugada, cabello castaño sucio, ojos negros con pupila amarilla y un vestido negro.

-"Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna."

-"¿Sailor Moon? Jamás había oído algo así pero no importa vas a morir pronto por insultar a mi gran maestra. Esclavas, ataquen a esa chica desagradable, ataquen a Sailor Moon." Las mujeres controladas empezaron a correr hacia mí de forma amenazadora, una de ellas incluso me había roto un una botella de vidrio, evadí sus ataques evitando causarles daño.

-"Al parecer tienes el mal gusto de Beryl de intentar controlar todo lo que te rodea, admítelo, lo haces porque eres demasiado fea como para que alguien quiera estar de tu lado sin usar hechizos tontos." Salté al techo y lancé mi tiara hacia la multitud de zombis. "Tiara lunar: polvo sanador." Mi tiara empezó a emitir un polvo dorado brillante que cayó sobre las mujeres, quienes cayeron inconscientes al piso.

-"Insolente." Gritó un monstruo muy enojado.

-"Querida, parece que es muy tarde para decirte que el enojo causa arrugas. Tu cara ya está llena de arrugas." Dije calma y una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que el monstruo gruñera con enojo y se lanzara contra mí con impaciencia. "Guantes de la luna." Murmuré y mis guantes fueron reemplazados por guantes blancos de boxeo. "¿Puedo practicar un poco contigo?" Gruñó nuevamente con molestia y voló hacia mí. "Suficiente respuesta para mí." Con una sonrisa burlona empecé a atacar, golpeé su estómago y su rostro. Finalmente concentré mi energía en mi brazo derecho envolviéndolo con una luz plateada. "Golpe de la luna llena." Lancé mi golpe a su estómago haciendo que saliera volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared y la luz plateada de mi golpe la rodeó convirtiéndola en cenizas. Me acerqué a la montaña de polvo que había dejado y vi como desapareció. "Mi primera victoria."

-"Eres muy fuerte, Sailor Moon." Dijo un hombre desde el techo, volteé automáticamente para ver a mi amado Endymion usando un esmoquin.

-"¿Quién eres?"

-"Mi nombre es Tuxedo Mask. Lo hiciste un gran trabajo Sailor Moon. Estaré cerca si necesitas ayuda." En ese momento saltó. Oh, Endy, eres tan lindo como siempre.

Caminé hacia la habitación de Molly y golpeé la puerta un par de veces sin obtener respuesta.

-"Ya es seguro salir." Al decir esto la puerta se abrió automáticamente revelando a Molly, quien me abrazó y empezó a llorar.

-"Gracias amiga."

-"Para eso son las amigas. Ahora explícame bien que pasó." Molly asintió separándose de mí para poder hablar con comodidad.

-"Cuando llegué ese monstruo estaba vendiendo las joyas a unos precios ridículos, me sorprendí, pensé que mi mamá se había vuelto loca o algo. Unas horas después mientras hacía mi tarea escuché una risa, bajé y vi a las clientas desmayadas, me escondí en el armario y vi a mi mamá, luego corrí a mi habitación y te llamé."

-"Necesito que hagas algo. Las mujeres estarán inconscientes durante al menos unas horas, necesito que veas sus recibos de pago, devuelvas su dinero y recuperes sus joyas." Vi una gata negra conocida en la calle. "Voy a dar una vuelta y cuando regrese me encargaré de llevarlas a sus casas, pensaran que esto fue un sueño. Durante la pelea se causaron algunos daños, lo ideal sería que escondieras el dinero y joyas para que parezca un robo y el seguro pague las reparaciones." Salí por la ventana para seguir ver a una gata negra con una calva de luna en la frente. "Luna, es de mala educación espiar."

-"¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo me conoces?" Pidió.

-"Estoy segura de que viste mi presentación hace poco, ya debes saber mi nombre."

-"Nunca existió Sailor moon en el Milenio de plata. Solo existían 4 sailors y ninguna de ellas era la Sailor de la luna."

-"Yo estaba en el milenio de plata cuando la princesa se suicidó durante el ataque al ver morir a su amado, era la dama de compañía de la princesa y la reina me contactó el mes pasado para convertirme en sailor moon, líder de las sailors."

-"Eso es imposible, la reina murió salvándonos." Argumentó viéndome con desconfianza.

-"Fue una ilusión dejada por la reina para contactarme. Y el hecho de que estoy usando un uniforme de sailor y lucho contra los secuaces de Beryl y Metallia creo que debería confirmar que lo que digo es verdad."

-"Parece que no tengo razón para decir que estas engañándome." Dijo a regañadientes.

-"¿Tienes un hogar?"

-"Me estoy hospedando en la casa de una señora, ella me alimenta a mí, a sus mascotas y algunos otros animales callejeros." Eso significa que no es necesario que esté en mi casa, igualmente no me convenía de ninguna forma tenerla en mi casa por mi plan y el hecho de que Sammy odia los gatos. "Cambiando de tema, dime: Cuál es tu nombre civil?"

-"Mi nombre es sailor moon, siempre que hable contigo seré sailor moon y eso es lo único que tienes que conocer de mí."

-"Entonces cómo pretendes que te contacte." Preguntó con irritación.

-"Ven a este lugar mañana a las 7:30, te dejaré en el techo de la joyería un dispositivo para comunicarnos, algo parecido a un celular pero apto para gatos." Luna asintió a regañadientes y se fue del lugar, cuando volví a la joyería Molly había terminado con su trabajo y yo llevé a cada civil a su hogar para que creyeran que todo fue un sueño, terminé con mi tarea a las 5:30am. Al llegar a mi habitación cree un clon y tomé unas cobijas y almohadas para ir a mi guarida y dormir en un sofá la sala.


	4. Encuentros inesperados

**Capítulo 4:** Encuentros inesperados

Han pasado ya 4 semanas desde que empecé con mis deberes de sailor rescatando personas de los títeres de Beryl, descubrí a uno de los generales de Endymion detrás de los sucesos recientes, Jedite. Recuerdo muy bien que los generales decidieron por voluntad propia traicionar a Endy y a las chicas, quienes eran sus novias, todo porque estaban en desacuerdo con la monarquía de la tierra. Ellos no querían la unión con la luna, deseaban que la tierra fuera el centro del universo, tener más poder que las sailors y Beryl les prometió eso.

Los ataques han sido a eventos y personajes populares, principalmente a un público joven, posiblemente con el deseo de encontrar mi identidad o la de alguna sailor mientras recolectan energía.

Ataques: Una casa de adivinación, un canal de radio, un gimnasio, mascotas, un ataque a Yosuke Amade y concursos de talento.

Por esta razón he decidido ir a la escuela por las mañanas, enviar un clon a mis clases e ir a entrenar para volver en las horas de descanso para estar informada de todos los lugares nuevos y cosas parecidas.

Mis horarios de entrenamiento han cambiado demasiado: Solo dedico 2 horas a mis estudios en la biblioteca, 10 horas de entrenamiento físico, 8 de magia, 2 de meditación, 1 hora en el colegio (La hora del almuerzo), 3 caminando por la ciudad (en cafeterías y lugares concurridos para vigilar y aparentar ser una chica normal) y 10 horas durmiendo. Por razones obvias estoy usando permanentemente la sala de entrenamientos para dormir y entrenar, es horrendo pensar que mi día completo es de aproximadamente 58 horas (contando descansos, comidas, etc) pero es mi deber como princesa y sailor.

Decidí posponer el abrir mi tienda de electrónica debido a mi horario, solo compré el local donde planeo tenerla y la estoy arrendando para tener una fuente de recursos hasta que decida abrirla, con eso y mi negocio de internet obtengo una buena suma de dinero. El negocio en línea no lo he detenido, dedico un día completo a la semana para cumplir con los pedidos.

En estos momentos me encuentro haciendo mi ronda de vigilancia, encontré un centro de video juegos con cafetería muy popular que puede llegar a ser atractivo para en negaverso.

-"La máquina de malteadas no funciona". Se quejó un muchacho rubio de unos 19 años que era aparentemente el encargado del lugar.

-"Pero tenemos muchos pedidos de malteadas". Dijo una chica de cabello rojo, quien parecía tener unos 16 años.

-"llamé a un técnico y dijo que no podía llegar hasta mañana". Contestó el rubio. Suspiré y me acerqué a ellos.

-"Yo puedo ayudarles, tengo practica arreglando esa clase de cosas. Si tienen herramientas podría solucionarlo ahora mismo". Dije con tranquilidad. Los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron mientras el rubio me veía con escepticismo. "Prometo que lo arreglaré, no pediré dinero, solo una malteada de chocolate, un pedazo de torta de chocolate, papas fritas y un sándwich". Estoy muriendo de hambre y se me olvidó mi dinero.

-"No tengo nada que perder. Unazaki, ve por las herramientas". El rubio abrió la puerta para que pasara a la zona de los empleados, donde pude ver la máquina de malteadas, cuando llegó la chica con la caja de herramientas abrí la maquina con un destornillador para ver lo que tenía la máquina. Tenía mucho polvo, la maquina debía ser vieja, había unos tornillos caídos y cables partidos pero el resto parecía bien, soldé los cables sueltos y acomodé nuevamente los tornillos. Vi una resistencia muy oscura pero debería servir por el momento. Conecté nuevamente la máquina y le pedí a la pelirroja que la probara y el resultado fue una malteada de chocolate perfecta.

-"Muchas gracias, realmente te lo agradecemos".

-"Con mucho gusto, cualquier puedo ayudarles con cualquier problema cuando lo necesiten".

-"Yo realmente te lo agradezco, nos has salvado de un gran problema. Mi nombre es Andrew Furuhata y esta es mi hermana Unazaki, esta cafetería es de nuestro padre". Dijo el rubio, ahora conocido como Andrew con felicidad.

-"Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino".

-"Es sorprendente que una chica de segundaria como tu haya sido capaz de hacer esto".

-"No es para tanto. Yo simplemente pido el favor de esconder esto de los chicos de mi edad, ni siquiera mi mejor amiga debe saber, así que si necesitan algo pueden pedirlo siempre que venga sola".

-"Está bien. Ahora deberías sentarte aquí y esperar tu orden". Dijo señalando un puesto en la barra. Hice lo que me pidió Andrew y en cuestión de minutos tenía mi orden completa frente a mí y empecé a comer con los modales que se esperan de una chica en crecimiento como yo haciendo que por alguna razón Andrew riera. No me importa, me niego a privarme de mis derechos de chica de 14 años sin obligaciones sociales.

-"Hola Darien".

-"Hola Andrew". Dijo un hombre con una voz conocida sentándose en la silla que se encontraba a mi lado derecho. Lo reconocí en cuestión de segundos, ese hombre era mi amado Endymion, parecía tener unos 18 años, vestía una camisa negra con una chaqueta verde y un pantalón de color claro. Aparentemente el gusto de mi amado para la ropa ha decaído, o mi teoría de que sus siervos eran los que le escogían su ropa era cierta, sea cual sea el caso me encargaré de eso después de conquistarlo, tal vez queme ese abrigo verde pero no creo que le importe.

-"¿Cafe expresso?" Preguntó Unazaki y Endy asintió. Aparentemente su gusto por las cosas amargas prevalecerá con el tiempo.

-"¿Cómo les ha ido hoy?" Preguntó mientras sacaba de su maleta un libro llamado fisiología médica.

-"Hubo un gran problema con la máquina de malteadas pero Serena lo solucionó".

-"Es extraño, pensaba que los técnicos tardaban más en llegar". Endymion, vas a sufrir por llamarme una técnica, soy ingeniera por el amor de Selene.

-"Serena no es un técnico, es la chica de segundaria que está sentada al lado tuyo". Dijo Andrew con risa posiblemente mientras veía mi cara. Endymion volteó automáticamente para verme con asombro.

-"Estás diciendo que esta chica de 13 años que se encuentra devorando su comida como una aspiradora es la persona que arregló tu máquina de malteadas?"

-"IDIOTA, ENGREIDO Y ADICTO AL CAFÉ. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A UNA CHICA DULCE, INOCENTE Y EDUCADA COMO YO DE ESA FORMA?" Vociferé.

-"No pareces tan dulce e inocente en estos momentos, una chica así no gritaría de esa forma. Y lo de educada se puede dudar con la forma en la que devoraste tu comida, vi cuando te dieron una montaña de comida y ahora el plato está vacío, vas a engordar Rapunzel".

-"IDIOTA ARROGANTE Y SIN ESTILO. ¿QUIEN DIABLOS TE ENGAÑÓ PARA QUE COMPRARAS ESA CHAQUETA VERDE? JAMÁS HABÍA VISTO A UN HOMBRE CON TAN MAL GUSTO PARA LA ROPA Y ESA ACTITUD TUYA ES INSOPORTABLE". Dije con enojo con mi antiguo amante. "Muchas gracias por la comida Andrew, ahora debo irme." Salí con indignación del lugar. "Endymion idiota, nunca cambias, incluso en esta vida me conoces y empiezas a discutir conmigo". Lo bueno es que no tengo mi peinado anterior, de lo contrario lo usaría como insulto, aunque ahora que lo pienso Rapunzel se debe a mi cabello largo ¿Qué clase de obsesión poco saludable tiene Endymion con mi cabello?

Planes para conquistar a Endymion:

Fase 1: Peleas y espionaje. (Debo aprender todo lo necesario para conquistarlo)

Fase 2: Amabilidad.

Fase 3: Dejar de verlo. (Debo hacer que sufra y me extrañe, que desee mi cercanía)

Fase 4: Más interacciones y cercanía.

Fase 5: Ocasionar celos y esperar la confesión.

Este plan lo usé en el Milenio de plata, Venus me ayudó a crearlo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Endy. Lo único que me falta es buscar a un chico para causarle celos, en estos momentos no tengo a los guardias del palacio a mi disposición así que debo buscar a alguien más.

Recuerdo muy bien que cuando le conté a Endy del plan que usé para conquistarlo dijo que fue completamente innecesario porque me amaba desde el principio y fue por esa razón que siempre buscó pelear conmigo para tenerme cerca, lo admito, puede llegar a ser algo innecesario pero es divertido.

Me senté en una banca del parque número 10 al lado de dos mujeres de unos 40 años.

-"¿Has oído de ese nuevo seminario para genios?"

-"¿Te refieres al Seminario Cristal? Por supuesto que sí, prometen convertir a los niños en genios".

-"He estado pensando en inscribir a mi hijo".

-"Oh, querida. ¿Has oído cuánto cuesta? Necesitas tener mucho dinero para pagar la inscripción".

Parece que tengo una investigación nueva. Un lugar que ofrece convertir a cualquier persona en un genio que aparece de la nada no puede ser confiable, sea que estén estafando o realmente sea algún plan de Jedite para conseguir energía para Beryl. Debo investigar mañana, buscar quien lo está tomando, observar su comportamiento, informarme sobre el lugar y si efectivamente es el negaverso intentando aprovecharse de los genios para ganar dinero robando la energía de la gente por obvias razones voy a interferir.

2 días más tarde

He avanzado con mi investigación del Seminario Cristal, a pesar de que los chicos que asisten a ese seminario se ven bien físicamente pude encontrar información importante poco después de tomar "accidentalmente" un cd, lo sé, soy una princesa y es incorrecto robar pero esto era necesario. Investigando la información del cd encontré un mensaje subliminal para servir al negaverso y toda esa tontería. Planeo atacar hoy a las 5:30 que es el momento en que los "Instructores" empiezan sus clases.

-"Señorita Tsukino, llega media hora tarde. Esta vez va a hacer un ensayo sobre la importancia de la puntualidad. ¿Quedó claro?" Usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para evitar quejarme por mi castigo tan tedioso. He tenido que hacer esa clase de ensayos y reflexiones sobre la puntualidad, el respeto y demás desde el Milenio de plata por culpa de Luna.

-"Si, señorita Mónica". Mi profesor entró al salón y cerró la puerta para seguir dando la clase.

Aprovecharé este tiempo para planear mi ataque al Negaverso, puedo escribir el ensayo rápido gracias a mi práctica. Cuando empecé a caminar sentí una energía conocida, era la energía de Mercury subiendo por las escaleras. Mercury ha estado estudiando conmigo todo este tiempo y yo no lo había notado? Eso debe ser imposible, aunque ahora que lo pienso es difícil detectar energías determinadas en multitudes por la interferencia que hace la gente, la única forma de encontrarla hubiera sido que yo la buscara por todo el lugar, cosa que obviamente no he tenido tiempo de hacer.

Me acerqué silenciosamente hacia las escaleras con la esperanza de poder verla. Cuando finalmente la tuve a la vista la vi subiendo rápidamente las escaleras con una montaña de libros que no me permitían ver su rostro, el tropiezo de Mercury fue inevitable. Solté mi bolso y corrí hacia ella mientras su cuerpo caía hacia atrás y tomé su mano más cercana para impulsarla hacia mi cuerpo.

No puedo creerlo. Me encuentro con Mercury y ella casi termina gravemente herida. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado en el momento indicado? La abracé fuertemente evitando llorar ante el pensamiento de perder a Mercury poco después de encontrarla.

* * *

Pov de Amy

Mi nombre es Amy Mizuno, tengo 14 años, hace solo tres meses mi mamá en el hospital de Chiba, tuvimos que trasladarnos a Azabu-Juuban, estudio en una preparatoria local y a otros centros académicos cercanos para clases suplementarias. Los cambios han sido relativamente buenos, el apartamento en el que vivimos está cerca de la preparatoria y del hospital, los cursos que estoy tomando son de buen nivel y mi mamá no tiene tanto trabajo en el hospital. La preparatoria es como siempre, es decir, los chicos de mi salón me vigilan cuidadosamente, insultan a las espaldas, algunas veces me dicen cosas de frente pero simplemente intento ignorarlos.

Poco después de terminar clases fui a hacer un recado a mi profesor de física, quien me pidió el favor de llevar una montaña de libros de la biblioteca al salón de clases, eran muchos libros, tantos que ni siquiera podía ver pero yo realmente me negué a hacer un segundo viaje para evitar perder mucho tiempo de clase.

-"Mira, ahí está la mascota de los profesores".

-"Oh, te refieres a la chica genio".

-"Con todos los favores que hace parece ser más la puta genio". Al escuchar eso empecé a subir las escaleras con rapidez y cuando ya estaba llegando al final de la escalera, resbalé, cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando mi caída, la cual nunca llegó. Una persona tomó mi brazo izquierdo e impulsó mi cuerpo hacia delante haciendo que me estrellara contra su cuerpo y me abrazara con fuerza. Por un minuto me pareció que sus brazos temblaban.

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar?" Yo asentí aturdida viendo a la persona que me salvó de una caída que me hubiera matado o al menos dejado en el hospital durante algún tiempo. Era chica de cabello dorado recogido en una cola de caballo, tendía unos hermosos ojos azules, los cuales me parecían de alguna forma conocidos. Intenté alejarme pero sentí un dolor en mi pie. La rubia lo notó y me ayudó a caminar hacia el pasillo para sentarme contra la pared. "¿Qué pie te duele?"

-"El izquierdo". Dije conteniendo mis lágrimas, me dolía mucho el pie. Mi salvadora me quitó el zapato con cuidado, solo causando un poco de dolor para luego quitar la media dejando a la vista mi pie.

-"No parece una fractura, solo tienes el tobillo hinchado. Debo llevarte a la enfermería".

-"Pero ¿Y la clase? Oh, dios, los libros". Dije con miedo.

-"Voy a ir por ellos, solo espérame un segundo". Corrió hacia las escaleras y después de unos segundos organizó todos los libros frente a mí en una sola montaña. "Están perfectos, ninguno se dañó". Los dejó al lado de mí para luego extender su mano. "Ahora debo llevarte a la enfermería".

-"Pero debo ir a clase, no quiero atrasarme en mis estudios y prometí llevarle esos libros al profesor".

-"Tu salud es más importante que tus estudios, además no creo que puedas concentrarte en la clase con ese dolor en el tobillo". Dijo con seriedad dándome una mirada de regaño. Yo simplemente asentí con resignación.

Me sentía como una niña pequeña que acababa de ser regañada, sentía tanta vergüenza por el hecho de que esa chica amable y angelical hubiera tenido que regañarme. Me ayudó a levantarme y empezamos a caminar, o en mi caso a cojear usando como soporte a la rubia, quien sostenía mi cintura con firmeza y me permitía rodear su cuello con mi brazo para ayudarme a mantener mi equilibrio y no soportar tanto peso en mi pie herido. Por alguna razón sentía como si algo parecido hubiera sucedido antes, hace mucho tiempo. Sentí un pequeño dolor de cabeza y una visión recorrió mi mente mientras caminaba.

* * *

 _Una chica de unos 12 años, cabello dorado con un peinado particular que consistía en dos dangos, dándole a la chica el aspecto de un conejo, ella tenía un vestido blanco como la nieve. Se encontraba corriendo por las escaleras mientras reía, pisó mal un escalón y empezó a caer, yo corrí hacia ella abrazándola en el aire mientras caía para amortiguar su caída exitosamente al no ser lo suficientemente rápida para detener su caída. Caí de espaldas y unos segundos más tarde la chica se encontraba llorando._

 _-"Mercury, lo lamento. No era mi intención. No debiste hacerlo ¿Estás lastimada? ¿Llamo a alguien?" Dijo alterada al lado de mí con un ataque de pánico._

 _-"Serenity, me encuentro bien." Dije con calma, algo adolorida por la caída pero sin querer mostrar mi debilidad ante la pequeña Serenity. Intenté levantarme con dificultad y Serenity me ayudó a levantarme._

 _-"Estás lastimada por mi culpa." Dijo con tristeza mientras me sostenía. Me centré en su rostro, me era imposible distinguir sus rasgos faciales, excepto por una especie de tatuaje de luna creciente en su frente, claro, además de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas._

 _-"El deber de una sailor es cuidar a su princesa, Serenity."_

 _-"Yo no quiero que se lastimen por mí."_

 _-"Estoy bien, mira." Me separé de ella con una sonrisa para luego moverme reprimiendo una mueca de dolor. "Ahora voy a ir al entrenamiento y tú vas a ir a la biblioteca."_

 _-"No. Estás herida, debo llevarte a la enfermería."_

 _-"Pero el entrenamiento…"_

 _-"Tu salud es más importante que el entrenamiento, en tus ojos puedo ver que sientes dolor." Tomó mi mano con fuerza y me empezó a mover por lo que parecía ser una especie de palacio. Yo era mucho mayor que ella, al menos unos 6 años mayor._

* * *

-"Ya llegamos a la enfermería". Escuché decir a la rubia mientras abría la puerta revelando a la enfermera tomando un café en su escritorio.

-"¿Señorita Karin?"

-"¿Serena? ¿Te caíste de nuevo?" Dijo antes de voltear para vernos, inmediatamente se levantó y le indicó a Serena que me dejara en la camilla más cercana. "Señorita Mizuno ¿Que sucedió?" Exigió.

-"Yo estaba llevando unos libros de la biblioteca que me encargó el profesor Takera y resbalé cuando subía las escaleras. Ella me salvó de la caída". Dije haciendo referencia a la chica que me salvó y trajo a la enfermería.

-"Se lastimó el tobillo". Añadió mi salvadora.

-"Voy a ir por una bolsa con hielo a la cafetería". Dijo la enfermera.

-"Voy por los vendajes". Dijo la rubia y la enfermera asintió antes de salir caminado rápido, mientras la rubia amable abría un cajón para sacar un vendaje de tela y unas pastillas, para luego ir por un vaso con agua y sentarse frente mí, en la camilla. "Estas son pastillas para el dolor".

-"Gracias…"

-"Oh, lo siento, por todo esto se me olvidó presentarme. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, voy en segundo, en el grupo 1. ¿Y tú?" Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que ella no sabía quién era, todo el colegio habla de mí, sobretodo en esta época en la que dan las calificaciones de los exámenes.

-"Soy Amy Mizuno, también voy en segundo pero estoy en el grupo 5. Te agradezco mucho por tu ayuda, lamento que estés perdiendo clase por mi culpa". Serena rio levemente ante mi comentario desconcertándome.

-"No te preocupes Amy, yo llegué algo tarde y como castigo tenía ir a la biblioteca y hacer un ensayo sobre la importancia de la puntualidad. Esto es sin duda más importante que el ensayo". Tomé una pastilla para el dolor. "¿Por qué corrías por las escaleras? No pareces la clase de persona que correría por la escuela cargando libros tan pesados sin pensar en la clase de accidentes que pueden ocurrir". Yo me sonrojé con vergüenza.

-"Cuando subía los libros escuché a unas chicas hablando de mí".

-"¿Querías dejar de escucharlas así que intentaste llegar más rápido a tu salón?" Yo simplemente asentí. "No deberías prestar tanta atención a esas chicas, las personas que hablan mal de personas tan amables como tú no pueden ser buenas personas".

-"Casi toda la segundaria habla mal de mí porque me gusta estudiar".

-"¿Que tiene de malo? A mí me parece algo bueno, si hablan mal de ti por esa razón significa que te tienen envidia. Si quieren notas altas que sigan tu ejemplo y estudien tanto como tú para conseguirlas. Me pareces alguien admirable por esforzarte tanto en tus estudios, realmente no es algo que yo podría hacer, es demasiado aburrido". Sus expresiones cambiaron constantemente, primero fue la sorpresa, seguida del enojo, la admiración y la resignación.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir muy bien. Es la chica de mi edad más agradable y bondadosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, me ha ayudado demasiado a pesar de ser solo una desconocida, ella pudo haberse lastimado intentando salvarme de mi caída pero aun así se arriesgó, también se preocupó por mi salud más que yo, recogió los libros y me trajo a la enfermería. Nadie había sido tan considerado conmigo jamás.

-"Eres muy amable, Serena". Dije reprimiendo mis deseos de abrazarla y llorar. Serena simplemente me dio una sonrisa cálida.

¿Por qué me siento de esta forma? Apenas la conocí hoy y siento como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-"Ya llegue". Dijo la enfermera entrando a la enfermería con una bolsa de hielo en la mano. Se acercó y puso la bolsa de hielo sobre mi pie haciéndome estremecer por el tacto. "Creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta la hora del almuerzo, igualmente tengo entendido que tu grupo tiene clase de gimnasia después de esta clase, ¿Cierto?" Yo asentí.

-"Pero eso significa que voy a perderme la clase y se supone que debía entregar unos libros". Me quejé.

-"Yo voy a entregar tus libros y pedir tus cosas, ¿Te parece?" Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa.

-"Pero no quiero incomodarte, ya has hecho mucho por mí".

-"No te preocupes por eso, volveré pronto". Dijo saliendo de la enfermería.

-"Es una buena chica, ¿Cierto?" Comento la enfermera.

-"Si, ella me ha ayudado mucho a pesar de no conocerme. Me parece diferente a cualquier persona que he conocido". La enfermera asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Sin duda alguna es diferente. Esa chica perezosa que siempre llega tarde y saca pésimas notas tiene el mejor corazón, es demasiado inocente y amable". Tal parece que la enfermera conoce muy bien a mi salvadora, es preocupante. Serena tendrá algún problema de salud o algo parecido?

-"¿Serena frecuenta mucho la enfermería?" Pregunté con preocupación.

-"Si, antes venía una o dos veces a la semana, me sorprende que esta haya sido su primera visita en tanto tiempo. La primera vez que vino a la enfermería fue porque un pichón se había caído de su nido y decidió escalar el árbol para dejarlo en su nido para caer poco después. Siempre que viene es porque estaba ayudando a alguien y terminó herida o las muchas veces que tropieza, Serena siempre fue demasiado torpe y despistada. Lo juro, esa chica tropieza al menos una vez al día, siempre la escucho o veo caer por los pasillos en algún momento del día".

-"¿Ya tomaste algo para el dolor?"

-"Si, Serena me dio unas pastillas".

-"No me sorprende, yo le enseñé que pastillas puede tomar para el dolor y donde encontrarlas".

Después de algunos minutos Serena volvió a la enfermería con mi maleta y me dijo el capítulo que estaban trabajando en clase, leí en silencio viendo de reojo a Serena quien escribía su ensayo. Cuando sonó el timbre indicando el cambio de clases Serena se despidió diciendo que quería almorzar conmigo para luego irse tropezando con torpeza con una camilla para caer al piso preocupándome para luego levantarse con molestia antes de irse mientras la enfermera negaba con la cabeza.

Por lo que he visto Serena es una persona muy amable, desinteresada, noble e inocente, es algo torpe y mala en sus estudios pero es una gran persona. Y por alguna razón tengo deseos de estar a su lado y protegerla.

Ahora me pregunto: ¿Qué habrán sido esas imágenes que vi hace poco? ¿Por qué alguien me llamaba Mercury?

Seguí leyendo con algo de molestia al tener tantas preguntas sin resolver, si hay algo que me estrese es no tener respuestas, la enfermera se tuvo que ir por lo que parecía ser una reunión del personal y yo me quedé sola.

-"¿Amy Mizuno?"

-"Si. ¿Quién habla?" Dije buscando rápidamente a alguna persona en la habitación, solo encontré un gato con una calva de luna en la ventana. Debo estar escuchando cosas por el estrés, ese seminario nuevo al que asisto me da un gran dolor de cabeza, tal vez deba dejar de usar ese cd. "¿Estás perdido gatito? Ven aquí". El gato subió a mi camilla como si me entendiera. "Eres muy inteligente".

-"Deja de hablarme de esa forma por favor. Me resulta muy degradante ser tratado como un gato terrícola".

Habló. El gato habló. Se supone que no deberían ser capaces de hablar. ¿Será algún tipo de animal usado para un experimento? ¿Es mi imaginación? Si, debe ser eso, es lo más lógico.

-"Si, debe ser mi imaginación".

-"Era por esto que quería que Sailor Moon lo hiciera". Se quejó la gata imaginaria. "Te demostraré que no soy una alucinación ni nada parecido". En ese momento la gata movió ágilmente sus garras hacia mi mano causándome un corte doloroso en la mano haciéndome reaccionar, poco después de que cayeran las primeras gotas de sangre supe que esta gata no era una ilusión.

-"No es una ilusión".

-"Entonces me presentaré". Hizo una pequeña pausa para acomodarse. "Mi nombre es Luna y hemos estado buscándote. Sailor moon te localizó y te identificó como Sailor Mercury, he venido aquí para explicarte lo relacionado con tu misión ¿Te suena a algo ese nombre?" Al escuchar eso me sorprendí ampliamente. Definitivamente está relacionado con las imágenes que vi. Serenity, la princesa, me llamó Mercury y yo misma me llamé una sailor.

-"¿Sailor Mercury? Yo tuve una especie de sueño en el que una chica me llamaba Mercury y yo reclamaba la importancia de su seguridad, ella era aparentemente una princesa".

-"Esos son recuerdos. Hace muchos años había un imperio en la luna, tu objetivo era proteger al reino y a la princesa". Dijo con calma.

-"¿Que sucedió?"

-"Una fuerza maligna atacó el imperio, todo fue destruido, el reino cayó al igual que la princesa. La reina logró sellar esa fuerza maligna y hacernos renacer en esta época. La fuerza maligna, el negaverso, despertó recientemente y ahora te necesitamos a ti y a las demás sailors para detener al negaverso y buscar a la princesa para protegerla".

Sentí mareo. Por primera vez en mi vida tenía demasiada información para asimilar.

Aparentemente soy una especie de superhéroe que debe luchar contra el mal y proteger a una princesa.

¿En qué momento terminé metida en una novela de ciencia ficción y magia? Yo ni siquiera sé como pelear, solo tuve un par de clases de defensa personal por insistencia de mi mamá. Ahora me arrepiento de haber dejado esas clases tan pronto como pude.

Por alguna razón la imagen de la princesa rubia e inocente no podía salir de mi mente ahora. No puedo dejar que le suceda algo malo, siento que es importante para mí.

Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad o lógica.

-"¿Hay alguien más? ¿Quién es sailor moon?"

-"Es una sailor muy hace algún tiempo, es una sailor muy preparada y será tu líder".

-"¿Cómo es ella?" Exigí. Debo informarme sobre mis aliados y todo lo parecido.

-"Creo que tiene la misma edad que tú, ella fue la que te localizó y me envió para introducirte a tus obligaciones de sailor. Ella me pidió llevarte al parte número 10 a las 5:30. Desea hablarnos sobre otro ataque de los enemigos y posiblemente darte la bienvenida como una sailor scout".

-"¿A qué preparatoria va?"

-"No lo sé, ella se niega a dar información personal. Tal vez quiera darte la información al ser una sailor. Ahora debo irme". En ese momento Luna saltó por la ventana y la enfermera entró con una tasa de café en la mano.

-"¿Necesitas algo querida? Te vez pálida". Preguntó con algo de preocupación la enfermera.

-"No. Yo solo…" Hice una pausa sin saber que decir. Esperando alguna excusa para mi estado de shock. "Yo… Creo que se me quedó el almuerzo, mi mamá debe estar preocupada debo escribirle un mensaje para decirle que traje dinero". La enfermera se rio por mi excusa diciendo de algo sobre las chicas despistadas de hoy en día. Yo por mi parte estaba intentando controlar mi ataque de pánico debido a la situación en la encontraba. Dirigí mi mirada al corte en mi mano, el corte que me indicaba que no estaba delirando y que yo aparentemente me convertiré en una heroína.


	5. Reclutando una sailor

**Capítulo 5:** Reclutando una sailor

POV de Serena

Después de mi encuentro con Mercury, ahora conocida como Amy Mizuno, fui a la azotea para crear un clon y entregarle mis cosas, para luego hacer un portal e ir a mi guarida. Tomé mi comunicador, un dispositivo muy parecido a una pluma de transformación pero sin tantos adornos, oprimí el botón.

-"Llamar a Luna." Dije en voz alta y unos segundos después Luna contestó mi llamada.

-"¿Sailor moon? ¿Ha ocurrido otro ataque?"

-"Después de una ardua investigación he localizado a Sailor Mercury, en esta vida es conocida como Amy Mizuno, una chica genio de 14 años recién transferida al sector de Azabu-Juuban, va en segundo de la segundaria Juuban. También he aprendido sobre un nuevo ataque. Pido que te encargues de explicarle todo y llevarla al parque numero 10 a las 5:30." Es muy bueno que al menos haya escuchado a Molly hablando de Amy por ser según ella la niña genio de la escuela con el puntaje más alto del país. Debí haber ligado esa descripción con Mercury cuando la oí decirlo.

-"Un minuto, Sailor moon ¿Por qué no la introduces al equipo? Como sailor debes poder explicar esto mejor que yo."

-"Debo ir a entrenar."

-"Acaso te estás saltando las clases para practicar como sailor moon?"

-"El entrenamiento es más importante que las clases de la escuela. ¿Cómo crees que he logrado vencer a los monstruos hasta el momento? ¿Con suerte? Si quiero vengar mi hogar perdido y sobrevivir debo entrenar." Hice una pequeña pausa para sonreír. "Además una pequeña falt la semana no hacen daño, voy en la parte media de mi clase." Una pequeña mentira menor para despistar.

-"Cuál es su descripción física?"

-"Estatura promedio, ojos azules, tez blanca, cabello azul corto."

-"Sigo sin entender como haces este tipo de cosas."

-"No deberías preocuparte por eso, todo tiene un propósito y fue aprobado por la princesa."

-"Un minuto, eso quiere decir que sabes dónde está la princesa?"

-"Yo me tomo enserio mi deber de sailor." Respondí dando por terminada la llamada para luego para abrir mi portal. Me dirigí al área de entrenamiento y tomé un par de katanas del área de armas.

-"Aumenta la gravedad 100 veces." Rodeé mi cuerpo con energía para resistir la gravedad y empecé a estirar y practicar algunos movimientos con mi katana hasta sentirme cómoda para comenzar disminuyendo la barrera de magia un 50% para sentir los efectos de la gravedad. Esto es una buena prueba de control de energía. "Convoca el campo de entrenamiento: estándar de hielo."

Este campo de entrenamiento constaba de 16km con 8 escenarios (de 2 kilómetros cada uno) distintos ligados a mejorar mis habilidades de pelea y físico.

La etapa 1 consistía en una primera parte cambió a un lugar oscuro con un abismo aparentemente sin fondo con troncos de madera de 8cm de diámetro que salían del fondo del abismo, cada tronco a diferente altura y distancia, habían unos costales que colgaban del techo y unos maniquís en los troncos, al final del recorrido habían troncos en posición vertical con grandes distancia de separación cada uno con un robot con una espada.

La segunda etapa era una pista de patinaje con múltiples obstáculos como cuerdas, bloques de hielo de gran altura, robots que salían del hielo sin previo aviso.

La tercera era un campo con un piso cubierto de nieve para correr, la profundidad en cada parte variaba de 5cm a 1m.

La Cuarta etapa consistía en saltar en nadar 2km en aguas heladas.

El quinto era un terreno plano sin obstáculos de ningún tipo en el cual había que esquivar bolas de nieve de los alrededores de los alrededores.

La sexta consistía en cargar un palo metálico con dos pesas de 2 kilos en cada lado (llevar en los hombros sosteniéndolo con los brazos) y dar patadas o esquivar robots o maniquís.

La séptima consistía en cruzar al otro lado de un abismo por medio de una cuerda usando las manos.

La octava etapa consistía en escalar un precipicio

Llevé a cabo exitosamente la prueba en poco tiempo, no caí o tropecé como hubiera hecho cuando empecé, tampoco me rendí. Lo logré.

-"Tiempo de llegada: 3 horas 45 minutos. Tiempo record."

-"Fin de la prueba, es hora de una ducha." Instantáneamente aparecí en la entrada y empezó a llover agua tibia. Sequé mi cabello y me cambié rápidamente para hacer aparecer un portal y salir tan rápido como pude para encontrar a Molly entrando a la azotea. "Hola Molly." Dije con cansancio.

-"Hola Serena. ¿Sucede algo?"

-"Encontré a una vieja amiga de mi vida pasada, sailor Mercury, también conocida como Amy Mizuno. Era para preguntarte si podríamos almorzar con ella?" Pregunté con calma metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos con la esperanza de calentarme un poco. Ese campo es demasiado frio, lo juro, debe ser un equivalente a la Antártica. Espero que la base del Negaverso esté en algún lugar caliente, no me puedo imaginar pasar más de 4 horas en un lugar con nieve y viento fuerte capaz de convertirme en cubito de hielo.

-"Por mí no hay problema."

-"Gracias Molly. Por cierto, ella no debe saber nada de lo que sabes sobre mí, para ella solo seré Serena Tsukino, una chica común y corriente." Dije antes de salir de la azotea sin esperar una respuesta de Molly y me dirigí a la enfermería. Cuando entré vi a Amy con la mirada perdida haciéndose la que estudiaba. No me puede engañar, yo soy experta en fingir estudiar cuando realmente duermo en clases. "Hola Amy, era para preguntarte si quieres acompañarme a comer en la azotea?"

-"Claro." Contestó aturdida regresando al mundo de los vivos. Le ayudé a levantarse viendo una herida nueva en sus dedos, parecía la cortada de un gato. Parece que Luna la visitó hace poco, eso es lo que la tiene tan dispersa. Llevé a Amy hasta la azotea sirviendo como apoyo para sentarme frente a Molly, ayudando a Amy a acomodarse.

-"Molly, esta es Amy Mizuno. Amy, ella es mi compañera de clases, Molly Osaka." Después de mi rápida presentación de adolecente muerta de hambre empecé a devorar mi almuerzo causando pequeñas risas de Molly y Amy. Nuevamente mis ventajas de ser adolecente de nuevo, no estar obligada a lucir bien todo el tiempo.

-"¿Y cómo te fue a ti, Serena?" Preguntó Amy y yo la miré con confusión.

-"Mientras devorabas tu comida Amy y yo estábamos hablando sobre notas, Amy te preguntó por tu nota de física, la del examen de la semana pasada."

-"Oh, ya entiendo." Hice una pequeña pausa intentando recordar eso, mi clon mágico hizo el examen y valientemente le mostró el resultado a mi mamá. Lamentablemente yo no vi el resultado nunca. "Recuerdas cuanto saqué, Molly?"

-"¿Serena, como se te pudo haber olvidado eso?" Preguntó una cansada Molly. Oh, es tierno que Molly aun piense que yo soy la que presenta los exámenes, no he levantado un libro escolar desde mi cumpleaños.

-"Molly, dieron el resultado a la hora del almuerzo, como mi amiga debes saber que cuando estoy comiendo nada de eso me interesa." Dije con honestidad haciendo reír a Amy y Molly.

-"Sacaste 43 puntos."

-"Oh, me fue mejor de lo que pensé." Dije fingiendo asombro. "¿Y cómo te fue?"

-"80."

-"Muy bien, felicitaciones Molly." La felicité con una sonrisa. "Y tú, Amy?"

-"105, contesté el punto adicional." Dijo con timidez.

-"Wow. Eso es asombroso, felicitaciones. Debiste haber estudiado mucho." Dije con felicidad por mi antigua amiga, siempre se ha esforzado demasiado en lo académico. En el milenio de plata estudiaba todo el tiempo cuando no estaba entrenando, todo para poder ser mi médica personal y ayudar a las chicas cuando se lastimaran en el campo de batalla. Es lamentable que no hubiera podido convertirse en una médica por culpa del ataque, la semana después le entregaban el diploma.

-"No es para tanto." Murmuró con timidez. Parece que a esta Mercury le falta algo de confianza, aunque no importa, yo misma me encargaré del problema.

-"Claro que lo es, solo la gente que se esfuerza llega a hacer grandes cosas. Estoy segura de que llegarás a ser una gran doctora cuando seas mayor."

-"¿Cómo supiste que quiero ser médica?" Preguntó con sorpresa.

Parece que hablé de más.

-"Para entrar a medicina debes tener notas muy altas, disciplina para el estudio, deseos de ayudar a la gente, inteligencia y determinación. Tú reúnes las características, cuando te veo puedo verte como una futura médica, tal vez una médica en urgencias ayudando a salvar vidas de personas que pasaron por accidentes o peleas." Dije con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara llena de asombro de Amy. En sus ojos podía ver sorpresa, felicidad, orgullo y determinación. "Soy buena para deducir ese tipo de cosas, es intuición."

-"¿Y qué hay de mí?" Preguntó Molly con intriga.

-"Poeta o escritora, eres muy sensible, creativa, tienes fluidez con los escritos, sean historias o poemas. Puedes tomarlo como pasatiempo o profesión y seguir con la joyería de tu mamá. También serías buena en periodismo si decides tener como pasatiempo la poesía."

-"Sorprendente, le acertaste a todo." Dijo con sorpresa. "Jamás me habías dicho eso."

-"Jamás pediste mi opinión."

-"¿Y tú que quieres ser cuando seas mayor?" Preguntó Amy con intriga.

-"No lo había pensado antes." En realidad sí. Voy a ser una reina que se dedica a la electrónica y programación en su tiempo libre, pero ellas no pueden saber. "Soy mala en lo académico, no se me da nada artístico y no me interesa nada relacionado con el comercio." Hice una pequeña pausa y sonreí. "Creo que mejor voy a buscar a algún príncipe con dinero." En parte es cierto, voy a casarme con un príncipe estudiante de medicina con apartamento propio, motocicleta y un carro convertible rojo.

-"Ah Serena, siempre perezosa." Dijo con decepción Molly.

-"Serena, no debes pensar de esa forma." Amy parece decepcionada

-"Pero es la verdad, además soy mala en las cosas académicas." Argumenté de forma infantil.

-"Si quieres puedo ayudarte a estudiar." Propuso con timidez.

-"¿Enserio? Gracias muchas Amy." Perfecto, ahora tengo garantizado tiempo extra con Amy y Molly. "¿Cuándo empezamos?"

-"No creo poder hoy, tengo un asunto importante que atender pero podríamos mañana. ¿Les parece?" Seguimos hablando y cuando finalmente terminó la hora del almuerzo y en lugar de entrenar decidí hacer algunos encargos de mi pequeño negocio en línea, después de todo no deseo estar cansada durante el combate.

Parque número 10, 5:20pm.

Llegué al parque y me subí a un árbol no muy visible para esperar leyendo un libro muy interesante sobre técnicas para mejorar la defensa y ofensiva durante un combate contra múltiples oponentes, nombra muchas técnicas de combate nocturno y como aprovechar el medio.

-"¿Sailor moon?" Dijo una voz conocida desde el piso, incliné la cabeza para ver a Luna en los brazos de Amy. Al verlas simplemente me dejé caer para aterrizar sin dificultad ganando una mirada sorprendida de Amy por mi agilidad.

-"¿Imagino que explicaste la situación?" Me dirigí a luna ignorando completamente a Amy.

-"Expliqué solo algunas cosas, no tuve mucho tiempo."

-"Parece que tendré que terminar tu trabajo." Dije fingiendo fastidio. "Amy Mizuno, como ya debes saber eres una sailor scout, más específicamente Sailor Mercury, la sailor de la sabiduría. Hace mucho tiempo había un reino en la luna, una fuerza lo atacó y moriste intentando protegerlo, renaciste gracias al poder de la reina al igual que todos los que alguna vez habitamos el reino de la luna, reino que juraste proteger con tus conocimientos y habilidades de lucha. La misma fuerza que destruyó nuestra casa, el reino de la luna, volvió a despertar y planea destruir este planeta." Hice una pequeña pausa. "Tu misión se reduce a evitar la destrucción del planeta en el que has vivido tu vida como Amy Mizuno. ¿Entendido?" Amy asintió mientras me veía recelosamente.

-"¿Que ocurre con la princesa? ¿No tenía que buscarla y protegerla? ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

-"Parece que Luna tiene información poco actualizada. Ya encontré a la princesa y está bajo mi protección, ha sido así desde que me convertí en sailor. Fui proclamada por la reina como líder del grupo."

-"¿La encontraste? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes algo tan importante como eso? ¿Está bien?" Dijo una gata visiblemente sorpresa e indignación notoria en la voz.

-"Me parece poco adecuada esa reacción. Si no te dije es porque existe algo llamado cautela que impide hablar de temas importantes en lugares donde hubo un ataque enemigo minutos antes. Claro, si sabes a que me refiero." Dije con un tono de voz que haría orgullosa a cualquier Sailor Outher. "Y en lo referente a su estado se encuentra saludable, estudiando temas actuales para su futuro reinado y por supuesto, en proceso de conquistar nuevamente al príncipe de la tierra."

-"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Amy con intriga.

-"Pensaba que Luna ya te lo había dicho. Me presentaré apropiadamente, mi nombre es Sailor Moon, líder de las sailors." Dije con orgullo haciendo que Amy me mirara con molestia.

-"Pregunto por tu nombre."

-"Ah, eso. Información confidencial."

-"¿Como me localizaste?"

-"Lo normal, algo de violar las bases de datos del gobierno aquí y allá, además de faltar a clases para comprobar la información." Dije con tranquilidad, mi amiga de cabello azul palideció y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

-"¿Que encontraste sobre mí?" Preguntó con intriga.

-"Lo normal, resultados de tus últimos exámenes físicos, pruebas de inteligencia, lugar de nacimiento, residencia actual, ocupación de tu madre, edad, peso, habilidades, historial médico, comentarios de tus profesores, entrevisté a algunos compañeros tuyos." Como entrevistas cuenta lo que escuché de Molly y lo que escuché de un par de profesores, la ocupación de su madre la dijo hoy, al igual que el lugar donde vive, el resto lo encontré en internet y con procedimientos no convencionales en las bases de datos de hospitales e instituciones educativas. El rostro de Amy había perdido todo su color.

-"Tales niveles de acoso y abandono escolar deberían estar prohibidos para chicas de tu edad." Comentó Luna viéndome con impresión. "Sé que te tomas todo esto con seriedad, pero creo que ya estás exagerando, tienes obligaciones con la escuela y tu familia. Esa pobre familia debe sufrir mucho."

-"Tres o cuatro noches fuera de casa no son para tanto, tampoco es como si lo notaran ya que ceno con ellos todas las noches." Dije restándole importancia.

-"¿Dónde duermes?" Preguntó con asombro Amy.

-"No duermo de noche, para eso uso las clases para dormir cuando no falto." Luna y Amy se miraron a punto de un ataque cardiaco e indignación por lo que piensan, es mi nivel de irresponsabilidad con mi vida cotidiana. Aunque ahora que lo pienso lo que describí no está tan lejos de la realidad.

-"Amy, te ruego que intentes ignorar el mal ejemplo de vida que puede dar Sailor Moon. Las implicaciones de tu labor no implican nada de lo que Sailor Moon ha dicho."

-"Gracias Luna." Murmuró viéndome con una mezcla de respeto y horror. "Eres muy entregada a esto. Espero que nos llevemos bien." Dijo estirando su mano con timidez.

-"No buscaba amistad cuando te localizaba, solo un aliado confiable y decidido, no un amigo o una conexión diferente a la de hablar de la misión y entrenamiento."

-"¿Entrenamiento?"

-"Puedo programar mi espacio para supervisar en cualquier momento del día o de la noche. Dos horas cada día si les parece razonable." Amy y Luna asintieron en acuerdo.

-"¿Que te parecería de 8 a 10?"

-"¿Por la mañana o por la noche?"

-"Noche." Contestó automáticamente mientras Luna me veía con desaprobación. No es mi culpa, la escuela es aburrida, además si hubiera elegido el horario de la mañana le hubiera enseñado a crear su clon. Aunque ahora que lo pienso yo soy la única con suficiente energía para mantener un clon mientras entreno, tal vez no hubiera funcionado después de todo.

-"No veo ningún problema, lo ajustaré a mi horario tan pronto llegue a casa." Dije pensativa. Tendré que programar nuevamente todo mi horario, podría pedirle que me ayude a patrullar.

-"¿Cuantas horas entrenas?" Preguntó Luna con cautela.

-"Lo normal. Entreno 8 horas y vigilo la ciudad 3 horas, el resto de mi tiempo lo dedico a la investigación, vigilar a la princesa y dormir." Nuevamente Luna me llamó un mal ejemplo a seguir y empezó a darme una charla/regaño sobre la importancia de tener una vida saludable y equilibrio entre trabajo y vida. Casi empiezo a reír ante la ironía de la situación, empezando por el hecho de que en mi vida pasada me decía todo lo contrario que me está diciendo el día de hoy.

Recuerdo a esa gata diciéndome todo el día: _Eres una princesa, debes ser más responsable, bla, modales, bla, bla, estudia, bla, bla, bla._ La pobre no se daba cuenta de que al igual que ahora me desconecto de todo y pienso en cosas más importantes que sus regaños y toda esa mierda que ya sé.

-"Cambiando de tema hay un asunto importante de atender. El seminario Cristal está empleando un cd para controlar las mentes de los estudiantes."

-"¿Como puedes saber eso? Los cd solo están al alcance de los estudiantes." Preguntó con suspicacia Amy. Tan perspicaz como siempre, no ha cambiado mucho desde su vida pasada. Me pregunto si Mars sigue siendo tan temperamental como en su vida pasada.

-"Yo con fines de investigación tomé prestado un cd de una persona con la que tropecé, la cual por coincidencias del destino asistía al seminario." Confesé ganando miradas desaprobatorias.

No es mi culpa, Uranus me dio el ejemplo, ella siempre me dijo que el fin justificaba los medios. Yo solo puse en práctica sus sabias enseñanzas, además en su vida pasada las sailors no eran ningunas santas, ellas eran guerreras por el amor de Selene ¿Cómo esperan que no me tome enserio mi misión actual? Estoy aquí para vengar mi reino, no para tener un día de campo y esperar a que todo suceda como lo deseo sin tener que ensuciar mis manos!

-"¿Robo? Eres una heroína no una ladrona." Me regañó Luna mientras Amy me veía sin saber que decir.

Y es por ese motivo que las sailors jamás les dieron detalles menores de sus misiones a Luna y Artemis. Aún recuerdo algunos de sus regaños.

 _Venus, seducir al enemigo está mal._

 _Ustedes no pueden tener ningún tipo de relación con el enemigo._

 _Júpiter, no puedes torturar así a un hombre, la violencia no se justifica bajo ninguna circunstancia._

 _Por el amor de Selene, Mars, no debes ocasionar incendios solo porque te molestaste._

Ahora que lo recuerdo, Mercury siempre fue la única que escapó de los regaños de ese par.

-"Es mi deber. Ahora cambiando de tema debemos ir a detener esto. Luna, dale la pluma de transformación a Mizuno." Dije dándoles la espalda para empezar a caminar.

-"Sailor moon." Me llamó Amy y me detuve instantáneamente. "Mi pie está lastimado, no puedo hacer nada hoy."

-"Entonces al menos ve al lugar y observa la escena para familiarizarte con tu trabajo. Debes huir si la situación se vuelve peligrosa ¿Entiendes?" Amy asintió y dirigí hacia mi destino esperando el momento adecuado para actuar.

* * *

 **Nota de autora**

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor recuerden comentar, me gusta leer lo que tienen que decir sobre mis historias.

Por pedido de mucho lectores y con motivo de hacer que mi historia llegue a más personas, he creado una cuenta en wattpad y estoy subiendo mis historias a esta. En algún momento todas mis historias estarán disponibles en esta plataforma. Aunque eso no significa que deje de publicar en fanfiction, esta es y seguirá siendo mi plataforma de fanfics favorita.

También he abierto una página de facebook donde estoy dando avisos de cada publicacion o actualización que hago, además de hablar con algunos lectores por medio del chat de facebook para contestar dudas de fanfics y pasar el rato. ;)

Link wattpad: www (punto) wattpad (punto) com (slash) user (slash) sailor-asjm

Link facebook: www (punto) facebook (punto) com (slash) Esailorasjm/

Reemplacen punto con . y slash con /


	6. Primeras impresiones de Amy

**Capítulo 6:** Primeras impresiones de Amy

POV de Amy

Mi primera impresión de sailor moon fue que era una persona muy seria y fría, completamente dedicada con su misión, indiferente hacia las personas y su vida normal. Para ella, su deber como sailor era su vida, no dormía, descuidaba sus estudios de forma alarmante, espiaba y robaba para conseguir información. Una persona tan decidida que vendería su alma al diablo si con ello lograra su objetivo.

En estos momentos me encuentro en el seminario tomando mi clase como se supone que debía hacer, esperando pacientemente la llegada de sailor moon o que sucediera algo extraño. Miré mi CD sin poder creer que realmente fuera una trampa, eso explica el por qué siempre me daba dolor de cabeza usarlo. Todos mis compañeros del seminario parecen actuar como zombis en estos momentos, sus miradas están en blanco, rostros pálidos y murmuran incoherencias.

-"Creo que ya están listos. He recolectado tanta energía, mi reina va a estar feliz." Dijo mi profesora mientras reía fuertemente, intenté ignorarla e imité a mis compañeros de clase. Mi profesora definitivamente parece una loca o algo parecido.

-"Es desagradable que utilices a estos chicos inocentes en su búsqueda de conocimiento para darle la energía a una mujer tan desagradable como Beryl." Dijo Sailor Moon entrando a la habitación con tranquilidad dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi profesora, mientras mis compañeros zombis se separaban lentamente de las pantallas para mirar a sailor moon. Me sentí angustiada y estar en medio de un campo de batalla no ayudaba mucho.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi reina? Voy a destruirte por tu falta de respeto." Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar rápidamente, su piel cambió a un color gris, algunas venas empezaron a sobresalir, sus colmillos crecieron y su piel parecía tener algunas escamas y un exceso de masa muscular. "Soy la maligna del conocimiento, la energía cerebral de estos genios será propiedad de nuestra gran reina. Absorberemos todos sus conocimientos por completo y triunfaré. Todos serán sirvientes del negaverso."

La persona que nos había instruido por semanas era un monstruo real ¿Cómo pude haber sido engañada de esta forma tan cruel? Dejé que un monstruo que trabaja para una organización terrorista se encargara de mis estudios. Al darme cuenta de eso no pude evitar llorar en silencio. Es la primera vez que me siento tan humillada. Nunca cuestioné sus métodos de aprendizaje, el hecho de que jamás hubiera un profesor explicando los temas sino que fuera simplemente un programa de computadora, tampoco presté atención a las veces que mis compañeros pedían ayuda y nadie les ayudaba.

-"Jamás permitiré que utilicen los deseos de aprender e inteligencia de estos chicos para una causa tan ruin como el Negaverso. Ellos son los únicos que elegirán para que usar sus habilidades." Su decisión e ira eran notables. "Sailor Moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna."

La villana fue rodeada por lo que parecían ser hojas de papel, el cual empezó a girar en torno a ella.

-"Vas a morir por oponerte a mis planes." Gritó mi antigua maestra y una ráfaga de hojas fue lanzada hacia Sailor Moon, quien las esquivó con una sonrisa confiada. Las hojas no eran tan inofensivas como parecían, habían cortado un escritorio y se encontraban enterradas en la pared, parecían navajas.

-"Fue muy lento y tu puntería es terrible, deberías haber practicado más ¿No te parece?" Dijo con tranquilidad. Su sonrisa burlona y sus ojos estaban llenos de una mezcla de astucia y valor. Se estaba enfrentando sin miedo alguno a su enemigo.

-"Mocosa estúpida. Toma esto." Sus ataques aumentaron y mis compañeros de clase se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia Sailor moon, quien ahora además de esquivar los papeles y puños de mis compañeros tenía que empujarlos para que se dañaran con los ataques del enemigo.

-"Maldita sea." Gritó cuando su brazo fue rozado por un ataque, la sangre empezó a recorrer su brazo, la cortada parecía grande y profunda.

-"Sailor Moon." Murmuré con preocupación por mi compañera, cuya mirada estaba llena de ira hacia su enemigo y siguió su tarea de evitar lastimar a sus atacantes humanos.

-"Parece que no usaste el CD." Dijo una voz detrás de mí haciéndome estremecer para luego ser alzada de mi camisa. No podía tocar el piso y me encontraba viendo fijamente los ojos rojos del enemigo. Intenté sacar mi pluma de transformación pero cuando la tuve en mis manos y estaba a punto de transformarme, mi captora la tiró al piso. "No vas a lastimarme con una estúpida pluma." Dijo con ira haciéndome temblar, intenté patalear, me moví todo lo que pude y di patadas pero no me soltaba. "Voy a arrancarte ese cerebro tuyo."

-"Sailor Moon." Murmuré mientras las lágrimas fluían ¡No quiero morir de esta forma!

La mujer posicionó su enorme garra en mi frente con una sonrisa perversa para empezar a ejercer algo de presión. Sailor Moon la tumbó con una patada liberándome de las garras de mi antigua profesora.

-"No permitiré que toques con tus asquerosas garras a gente inocente bajo la protección de la luna. Ese fue tu ultimo error." La expresión de Sailor Moon estaba llena de frialdad mientras empezaba a golpear a la villana con unos guantes de boxeo blancos con una franja roja, los cuales emitían una luz plateada con cada golpe.

La golpiza fue salvaje, el sonido de los golpes y gritos de dolor resonaban en el salón, después de algunos minutos o simples segundos el rostro del enemigo de sailor moon desfigurado empezó a convertirse en cenizas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Poco después una Sailor visiblemente enojada se levantó, su traje estaba lleno cenizas y sangre, podía ver varias cortadas en sus brazos, costados y piernas, un rostro impasible centrado en mí. De alguna forma me las arreglé para ser el centro de ira de mi compañera. Caminó hacia mí en silencio.

-"Tu habitación, 10:00pm." Murmuró para luego salir del lugar dejándome congelada en el lugar hasta que luna entró por la ventana.

-"Amy, ¿Estás bien?" Yo asentí y vi el desastre que había quedado en el lugar, todos los estudiantes del semilleros se encontraban tirados en el piso inconscientes exceptuándome a mí, varios papeles enterrados en el piso y paredes, computadores rotos, escritorios y computadores destruidos que empezaron a incendiarse encendiendo la alarma de incendios para que empezara a caer agua del techo.

-"Es un desastre."

-"Sailor Moon se puso histérica cuando te atrapó el youma, no podía arrojar su tiara para sanarlos por culpa de los papeles, así que tuvo que golpearlos para dejarlos inconscientes para luego poder sanarlos y salvarte."

Solo fui un estorbo para Sailor Moon hoy. Debí haberle ayudado pero no pude, soy un fracaso como sailor.

-"No parece humana." Murmuré pensando en mi compañera sailor. "La forma en la que luchó fue salvaje."

-"Sailor Moon es así cuando se trata de rehenes." Respondió con indignación. "¿Te lastimó mientras se comportaba como asesina serial? Si fue así, me va a oír la próxima vez que la vea. Se supone que es una heroína, no una maleante."

-"Estoy muy bien. Aunque tengo la impresión de que debemos salir rápido." Dije viendo nuevamente el lugar destrozado y empecé a caminar tan rápido como pude para evitar estar ahí cuando aparezca la policía, tan pronto me encontraba lo suficientemente lejos del lugar le dije a Luna sobre lo que me dijo Sailor Moon. "¿Es una reunión?"

-"Eso parece, yo jamás había tenido una reunión programada por Sailor Moon, tal vez finalmente está pensando como la heroína que realmente es. Oh, Amy, estoy tan feliz por tenerte en el grupo, parece que pudiste ablandar su corazón." La emoción de Luna con el aparente cambio de Sailor Moon me recordó a mi madre cuando recibo mis calificaciones o gano algún concurso, un gran brillo en los ojos y orgullo en la voz, me da la impresión de que Sailor Moon es importante para Luna, sin importar mucho que la rubia haya intentado evitar a la gata.

Debido a que no se permiten mascotas en mi edificio, la gata se metió en mi bolso para no ser vista por nadie. Saludé a mi madre, quien ya había preparado la cena y dejé mi bolso con Luna en mi habitación para disponerme a cenar con mi madre, quien parecía visiblemente cansada.

-"¿Cómo te lastimaste el pie?" Preguntó inmediatamente cuando me senté en la mesa.

-"Estaba subiendo por las escaleras con unos libros que me pidió un profesor y pisé mal un escalón." Vi preocupación en la expresión de mi madre. "No tienes que preocuparte, Serena me atrapó antes de caer al piso y me llevó a la enfermería."

-"¿Serena?" Preguntó mi madre confundida.

-"Va a una clase diferente, me acompañó en la enfermería todo el tiempo, me invitó a almorzar con ella y otra chica. Creo que es mi amiga ahora." Comenté feliz al recordar que finalmente tenía una amiga. Pasé el resto de la cena hablando sobre Serena mientras mi madre reía y sonreía.

-"Es la primera vez que suenas como una chica de tu edad."

-"¿Disculpa?" Dije con confusión.

-"Parece que esa chica, Serena, tuvo un muy buen efecto en ti. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te veo tan feliz." Mi madre tenía razón. No sé por qué, pero desde que la conocí sentí una conexión con ella, dudo haber estado tan feliz en años. Hay algo en Serena que parece poder hacer sonreír a cualquier persona y entablar una amistad verdadera en segundos. "Deberías traerla algún día."

-"Lo haré." Poco después me retiré a mi habitación y ver a Luna viendo por la ventana de mi habitación, esperando a que Sailor Moon cayera del cielo o algo parecido. Aún faltaban 2 horas para la llegada de la Sailor de la Luna, mientras esperaba, Luna confesó que ha tenido pocas oportunidades de hablar con Sailor Moon y estaba ansiosa por poder hablar con ella un poco más antes del siguiente ataque.

Mi compañera sailor parece ser una persona muy solitaria, lo opuesto a Serena. Es curioso haber conocido a dos personas tan opuestas en un solo día, parecen casi como el día y la noche. Serena es la representación del día: alegre, compasiva, expresiva, enérgica y hace sonreír a todos con solo hablarles, por el contrario Sailor Moon es la representación de la noche: misteriosa, cautelosa, inexpresiva, peligrosa y seria. No puedo imaginarme a ese par interactuando, posiblemente Sailor moon se estresaría y atacaría a Serena… tal vez no deba imaginarlas juntas, no parece para nada agradable la idea.

-"Recientemente la anciana que me daba comida murió, así que soy gata callejera de nuevo." Se lamentó.

-"Luna, ¿Entonces vives en la calle?" Pregunté con curiosidad y la pobre gatita asintió.

-"En ese caso, creo que a Mizuno no le molestaría buscarte una familia adoptiva." Dijo una voz conocida, al levantar la vista vi a la sailor de la luna sentada en mi ventana. "No tengo muchos amigos y no puedo tenerte a ti divulgando mi información personal."

-"Sailor Moon."

-"Parece que perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras hablaban ¿Puedo pasar antes que alguien me vea?" Yo asentí instantáneamente por temor a que cayera del edificio en cualquier minuto y Sailor moon simplemente entró como si nada para sentarse en mi cama sin decir nada. _¿Acaso no tiene miedo a la muerte?_ "Me decepcionaste hoy, Amy. Te dije que huyeras si la situación era peligrosa." Me disculpé en voz baja mientras sin dejar de ver la mirada de decepción en los ojos de mi compañera _¿Por qué me duele tanto ver esa mirada?_ "Cambiando de tema ¿Ya comprendiste lo que tienes que hacer?"

-"Luchar contra criaturas que se hacen pasar por humanos para lastimar y utilizar personas inocentes."

-"¿Qué fue lo que hice durante la batalla?" Durante la primera parte de la batalla Sailor Moon esquivó ataques y evitó que se lastimaran los civiles, después peleó contra el enemigo.

-"Esquivar, bloquear y golpear." Sailor Moon asintió visiblemente satisfecha con mi respuesta.

-"Cuando te conviertas en Sailor Mercury lo más probable es que recuerdes tu estilo de pelea, y a diferencia mía no tengas que crearlo desde cero. En cualquier caso tendrás que tener fuerza y habilidad." Me tiró un objeto azul y lo atrapé sin problemas. Era un brazalete con tres botones y una pantalla. "Nuestra aprendiz de Hechicera de la luna hizo esa pulsera. Ese bello accesorio puede generar un campo gravitacional sobre tu cuerpo para aumentar tu agilidad, fuerza y resistencia."

-"¿Hechicera de la luna?" Pregunté con curiosidad y Luna miró a Sailor Moon con sorpresa.

-"Una Hechicera lunar es una mujer que actúa como protectora de la Luna y sus sailors. Es disciplinada, espiritual y pura, además de tener un perfecto control de la magia, extremadamente fuerte aunque a diferencia de las sailors no está destinada a estar en un campo de batalla a menos que sea estrictamente necesario." Explicó Sailor Moon con simplicidad mientras Luna empezaba a temblar pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Lo siguiente que hizo sailor moon fue enseñarme a usar la pulsera, solo tengo que poner, usar el par de botones al lado derecho de la pantalla para graduar el peso que soportará mi cuerpo; y con el botón restante aparecerá un holograma de mi cuerpo con zonas en rojo que indicarán que lugares serán expuestos al peso.

Finalmente me dio un vendaje con imágenes de las fases lunares, el cual también había creado la aprendiz de Hechicera, este vendaje al parecer acelera el comportamiento del tejido rodeado dependiendo de la fase lunar. Fue algo complicado de entender ese concepto de esa forma, tuve que pedirle a la sailor rubia una explicación más completa para entender.

Al parecer dependiendo del día y la fase lunar en la que estemos, el tiempo u aceleración de regeneración del tejido por hora será el equivalente al tiempo del momento en el que nos encontramos del ciclo lunar hasta luna llena. Esta venda solo sirve durante la noche y según su explicación no debo mover mi pie para evitar complicaciones.

Lo más sorprendente de todo esto es que la persona que creó estos grandes inventos fue una chica que mi edad que al igual que yo trabaja con Sailor Moon. Le pregunté sobre la misteriosa mujer siendo recibida por un robótico y cruel: "Es información confidencial, Mizuno." Y después de una simple despedida diciendo que nos reuniéramos en el techo de este edificio para ir al lugar de la práctica, saltó por la ventana y se fue.

-"¿Hay algo que te preocupa?" Pregunté a la gata que parecía preocupada.

-"Las Hechiceras de la luna fueron conocidas por tener una iniciación capaz de destruir su corazón puro y sus cuerpos. Muchas mujeres murieron antes de transformarse. Al ser aprendiz quiere decir que comprende las consecuencias y riesgos de tomar la iniciación; y lo peor de todo es que Sailor Moon y la princesa lo permiten." La voz de Luna parecía grave y preocupada.

¿Es tan grave ser una Hechicera lunar?

-"¿Corazón puro? ¿Destruir sus cuerpos?"

-"El corazón puro es un talismán que guarda tus sentimientos, es posible vivir sin ese talismán pero en su ausencia tu vida sería una miseria ¿Qué significado tiene pasar un momento con ese ser querido si no puedes sentir nada a su lado? Esa simple pregunta define la vida de una Hechicera en su transformación." Luna empezó a llorar en silencio para seguir explicándome la situación de aquellas pobres muchachas.

Al parecer chicas más puras y bondadosas, siempre eran las que decidían ser Hechiceras y siempre quedaron reducidas a seres inexpresivos que velaban únicamente en nombre de Selene, diosa de la luna. Es una transformación como la de sailor pero además de dar habilidades especiales, cambia la personalidad de forma drástica, ya que ese talismán llamado corazón puro literalmente desaparece de sus cuerpos para que puedan cumplir con su misión.

A la mañana siguiente mi pie se sentía en perfecto estado y me quité el vendaje con alegría y gratitud con la muchacha desconocida. Llevé a Luna a la escuela para buscarle un hogar, le dije que esperara en la azotea para presentarle a Serena y Molly en la hora del almuerzo, fue una enorme sorpresa llegar a la azotea y ver a Serena acariciando a Luna.

-"Amy, mira una gatita con una calva de luna." Dijo con emoción mientras Molly reía levemente ante la expresión infantil de la rubia. "Con lo linda que es debe tener dueño."

-"Perdió su hogar ayer." Comenté sentándome en el piso viendo de reojo a Luna, quien parecía bastante cómoda con Serena. "La traje para preguntar si alguna de ustedes puede tenerla, en mi apartamento no se permiten los animales."

-"Creo que podría tenerla, aunque debo convencer a mi hermano antes." Murmuró Serena algo pensativa haciéndonos sonreír tanto a Luna como a mí. Es bueno saber que ahora Luna tiene una casa más estable para vivir y parece que Luna adora a Serena, se mantuvo a su lado durante todo el almuerzo. Serena y yo le dimos algunos camarones fritos de su almuerzo, adicionalmente Serena le sirvió leche en una taza que se suponía era para una ensalada que olvidó servirse por levantarse tarde. Con lo poco que he estado con la rubia, creo que debería conseguir un reloj despertador más fuerte.

Después de clases Serena me arrastró a una cafetería en compañía de Molly, el lugar se llamaba Crown Center y tenía varias máquinas de juegos. Serena tropezó con un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules, parecía ser mayor que nosotras. Pude ver como sonrió cuando vio a Serena contra su pecho.

-"Fíjate por donde caminas, Rapunzel."

-"Tú de nuevo." Contestó Serena con aparente enojo al hombre, quien simplemente sonrió.

-"Te felicito por notar lo obvio, cabeza redonda." Después de un corto intercambio de insultos, ofensas, burlas y comentarios despectivos, escuché el grito frustrado de Serena.

-"No te soporto." Su grito estruendoso y actitud aparentemente hostil hacia el muchacho hizo reír a Molly y después de unos segundos no pude evitar unirme a ella. El pelinegro está coqueteando con mi amiga, Serena tiene que ser ciega para no notar esa mirada amorosa en los ojos azules de su enamorado, quien parece más satisfecho con su reacción.

-"Nos vemos después." Se despidió rápidamente y salió del lugar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de eso empezamos a estudiar algunos temas de física, Serena no lograba concentrarse en nada, solo veía a su alrededor y hacía garabatos en una esquina de su cuaderno; más de una vez tuve que recordarle lo que estábamos haciendo. Para mi sorpresa los pocos ejercicios que hacía estaban bien, a veces escribía la respuesta estando distraída y ni siquiera usaba calculadora. No es para nada tonta. En este par de horas hizo 8 de los 50 ejercicios que nos dejaron de física, Molly hizo alrededor de 23 y yo había hecho mi tarea hace algunos días; lo que hacía tan sorprendente al trabajo de mi amiga rubia era que los más difíciles de cada, aquellos con los que yo había tenido tantos problemas.

Algo me dice que oculta su verdadero potencial pero la pregunta es: ¿Por qué lo haría?

Sus notas se ven afectadas, sus padres la regañan, no podrá entrar a una buena universidad con notas tan bajas. Debe existir otra explicación.

Luna maulló y en ese momento vi mi reloj. Son las 5:45, si no me apuro llegaré tarde a mis clases extras. Me despedí de mis nuevas amigas y dejé a Luna con Serena para luego salir casi corriendo.


	7. El entrenamiento de Amy

**Capítulo 7:** El entrenamiento de Amy

La batalla de ayer no salió como la planeaba, Amy fue tomada como rehén y tuve que golpear a los civiles. Yo simplemente quería mostrarle lo que tendría que hacer, jamás pensé que se quedaría paralizada viendo la pelea en lugar de huir y la culpa recae en mí. Tan pronto logré escapar del lugar corrí a mi guarida empecé a trabajar en algo para ayudar a mi amiga con su tobillo lastimado, me las arreglé para hablar con ella sin pedir disculpas. Encontré una buena forma de encontrarle a Luna un hogar sin tener que revelar mi identidad o ser expuesta a regaños constantes. Finalmente hoy, después de una noche entera sin dormir, logré convertí mis clones de magia en clones más fuertes, los llamo clones de sombras; me basé en un anime (Naruto) para crearlos, son más resistentes y me transmiten sus recuerdos cuando se disipan. Todo es más fácil ahora, envío un clon a la biblioteca y otro a practicar magia mientras paso tiempo con Molly y Amy.

-"Molly, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa para leer manga? Estoy cansada de estudiar." Mi amiga abrió los ojos ampliamente antes de asentir con entusiasmo y guardar todas sus pertenencias tan rápido como pudo. Tal vez deba descansar un poco más a partir de ahora. Tengo clones para hacer gran parte de mis tareas, si me limito a hacer lo relacionado al entrenamiento físico en horas de clase tendré mucho tiempo libre para pasar con Molly y Amy (Además de tiempo libre para mi misma). Ahora que lo recuerdo debo arreglar mi horario.

2 horas obligatorias para entrenar con Amy.

10 horas de entrenamiento (5 en el mundo real)

3 horas para meditar

10 horas para dormir (De preferencia en mi cama en lugar del piso de la sala de entrenamiento)

El resto del tiempo lo pasaré con Amy y Molly, mis clones se encargarán del resto.

Ahora que lo recuerdo debo subir el peso de mi pulsera de entrenamiento nuevamente y finalmente estaré usando el peso con el que solía entrenar Júpiter. Definitivamente cuando Mars se entere de la forma en la que he entrenado va a tener un ataque cardiaco.

-"¿Fantaseando de nuevo?" Preguntó Molly a modo de burla a sabiendas que Luna podía entendernos, agradezco haberle escrito ese mensaje de texto explicando la situación.

-"Tal vez un poco." Dije mientras alzaba a Luna con un brazo y mi maletín con la otra

Minutos después

-"Ya llegué." Dije entrando a mi casa.

-"Bienvenida a casa." Mi madre me saludó para luego dirigir su mirada a Molly y Luna. "Hola Molly, es bueno verte."

-"Hola señora Tsukino." Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"¿Y quién es esa pequeña gata?"

-"Amy la llamó Luna, es una pobre gatita que perdió su hogar. Habita las frías y oscuras calles de Tokio llenas de peligros y gente despiadada, seres capaces de lastimar a esta pobre criatura, quien ha de pasar hambre el día a día debido a la irresponsabilidad de la naturaleza humana." Al ver los ojos cristalinos de mi madre decidí darle algo de dramatismo a mi discurso, sacando a relucir las enseñanzas de Venus, me arrodillé abrazando a Luna mientras veía a mi madre con mis ojos de cachorrito nivel 3. "Tan triste debe ser aquella vida, que me hace sentir bendecida de crecer en una casa tan cálida como esta. Mi misericordiosa madre, quien me enseñó la compasión y el respeto hacia todas las criaturas vivas, no creo que vea ningún problema si me apiado de esta pobre criatura. Madre mía por favor, te pido que me dejes acobijar a esta pequeña con los valores que me has enseñado todos estos años." Mi madre empezó a sollozar y asentir.

-"Siempre serás bienvenida en la casa, pequeña." Dijo mi madre a Luna quien asintió algo aturdida. Molly no dejaba de ver la escena con incredulidad.

-"Ningún gato entrará a esta casa." Un grito familiar de mi hermano menor resonó en la casa y corrió hacia nosotras. Ahora debo seguir con mi encanto.

-"Sammy, mi querido hermano. Te consideráis fuerte, ¿Cierto?"

-"Si, seguro." Dijo aturdido.

-"¿Vos teméis a tan bella criatura?" Dije acunando a Luna en mis brazos como a un bebé, la posición más "aterradora" en la que puede estar un gato.

-"Jamás, soy valiente." Contestó con rapidez.

-"Claro que lo eres, hermano mío." Dije con una sonrisa al ver su seguridad al hablar de su valor. A ningún hombre le gusta parecer cobarde y mucho menos frente a su madre y una amiga de su hermana mayor. "Alguien tan inteligente como tú, el primero de tu clase, jamás temería a tan pequeña e inofensiva criatura. Y si se habla de compasión, tu corazón rebosa de compasión hacia todas las criaturas vivas tal y como han sido las enseñanzas de nuestra amorosa madre aquí presente." Mi hermano asintió sin poder negar nada, haciéndome sentir mi futura victoria. "Tú, hermano mío, como tan COMPASIVO y VALIENTE hombre que eres, estoy segura de que no te importará permitir que una pequeña y educada gatita sin hogar, sea recibida en esta humilde morada llena de amor. Claro, además de la protección que puede dar un hombre tan fuerte como has demostrado ser." Mi hermano palideció visiblemente sin saber que decir para luego asentir sin mucha energía.

-"Por supuesta. Voy a hacer mi tarea." Dijo aturdido mientras huía tropezando torpemente con la escalera para luego empezar a correr tan rápido como pudo.

-"Honorable madre, vuestros dos hijos están de acuerdo con este misericordioso acto." Dije con respeto, siguiendo con mi actuación.

-"No veo ningún problema en conservar a Luna." Dijo rápidamente para seguir viéndome fijamente. "¿Y Serena?"

-"Sí, ¿Amada madre?"

-"Me preocupas, creo que has leído demasiados libros de la antigüedad."

-"Pienso lo mismo." Dijo Molly y Luna se limitó a asentir de acuerdo.

-"¿Entonces quieres que lea libros de Ciencia Ficción o contemporáneos?" Pregunté con curiosidad mientras mi mamá negaba con la cabeza mostrando su desaprobación.

-"En realidad, preferiría que leyeras tus textos escolares para variar." Reí fuertemente al escuchar su deseo y suspiró con decepción. Es bueno saber que mi madre aún tiene esperanzas en que tome en serio mis estudios.

Casi me da lástima ocultarle que no soy un fracaso en lo referente a estudios, pero teniendo en cuenta que esperaría que siempre fuera la mejor en todo (tal y como lo hace con Sammy) me hace recapacitar. Mi madre esperaría que fuera la mejor del curso, hiciera mis tareas, estudiara todo el tiempo, me inscribiría en cursos especiales y todas esas cosas aburridas. Por esa razón, en mis dos vidas la única persona que ha conocido mi inteligencia ha sido Nana; tener una madre reina contratando múltiples profesores y tener a Mercury como profesora no me hacía desear mostrar mi inteligencia.

En mi cumpleaños 18 que decidí revelar el pequeño secreto a mi madre y a las sailors, mi mamá parecía debatiéndose entre estar feliz o decepcionada por no haber confiado en ella, Mars y Venus tuvieron reacciones divertidas, ambas se rieron, lo meditaron, se llenaron de horror y finalmente desmayaron, Luna simplemente tuvo una crisis nerviosa y desmayó. Mercury tuvo la reacción más extraña, como si ella lo hubiera sospechado casi desde el principio, solo esperaba a que yo confesara y empezó a competir conmigo, fue gracioso ver a la campeona invicta de un juego parecido al ajedrez perder contra el genio estratega recién descubierto, en esa ocasión todas las sailors, Luna, Artemis y mi mamá desmayaron después de aquella partida.

Yo no soy más inteligente que Mercury, ella me ganaba en muchas cosas relacionadas con medicina, ciencias en general, matemáticas, historia y otras cosas, yo simplemente le ganaba en lo relacionado a estrategia, computación y magia en general.

Me gustaría ver sus reacciones en esta vida.

-"Señora Tsukino, Amy y yo nos encargaremos de que estudie." Mi amiga pelirroja dijo con decisión mientras Luna asentía.

-"¿Amy?"

-"Amy Mizuno, es una amiga nueva, la conocí ayer. Ella es la primera del curso y le encanta estudiar, quiere ser médica." Contesté con una sonrisa para ver la esperanza llenar el rostro de mi madre, estaré tan feliz de ver la esperanza desaparecer con mi siguiente prueba.

-"Debes traerla algún día."

-"Sin duda alguna lo haré. Ahora vamos a mi habitación."

Ya convencí a los dos difíciles, mi padre muy seguramente me dejará conservar a Luna, él tiene cierta tendencia a mimarme. Creo que le daré uno de mis videojuegos nuevos a Sammy para que no se sienta tan mal, además es solo copiar y pegar mi juego en un cd y entregárselo, no implica perdida de dinero.

Molly se quedó en la casa hablando y jugando videojuegos hasta las 7, claro, después de avisar a su madre. Fingí dormirme después de tomar la cena, y por razones "desconocidas", Luna salió de la habitación faltando un poco más de media hora para el entrenamiento de Mercury.

Crucé mis dedos y dibujé mi energía para formar un clon normal y un clon de sombras, el normal se acomodó en la cama y el otro se dirigió a mi guarida para practicar magia. Yo por mi parte aumenté por lo menos 20 kilos el peso que mi cuerpo levantaba, para finalmente empezar a correr hasta el punto de encuentro. Convertir los entrenamientos de las chicas en entrenamiento para mí no es mala idea.

Ahora voy a tener una pequeña venganza por todas las veces que me escapaba de mis lecciones y Mercury me entregó a mis profesores, o peor aún, me obligó a hacer mi tarea y no me dejaba visitar a Endy hasta terminarla.

Tal vez pueda engañar un poquito a Luna para que crea firmemente en mi mentira. Oh, Selene, me he convertido en tan buena actriz que Venus va a llorar cuando se entere de que fue superada por mí.

POV de Luna

Después de lograr colarme en el edificio de Amy y llegar a la azotea, me encontré a la nueva sailor visiblemente ansiosa vistiendo la ropa deportiva de la secundaria a la que asiste.

-"Luna, como te fue con Serena?" Preguntó la peli azul un poco más relajada.

Yo medité sobre la forma extraña en la que actuó esa chica perezosa para convencer a su madre y hermano.

-"Tu amiga es especial." y tiene un gran talento para persuadir personas, agregué mentalmente. La sailor en entrenamiento asintió completamente de acuerdo con mis palabras.

-"¿Lista para entrenar, Mizuno?" Preguntó una voz bastante conocida detrás de Amy, sobresaltándonos. Sailor Moon se encontraba a solo un metro de distancia de nosotras y no la habíamos escuchado llegar. Amy afirmó con decisión y Sailor Moon la miró con detenimiento para luego caminar hacia nosotras. "Aun transformada no puedo hacerte correr de techo en techo, no creo que estés lista." Tronó los dedos y en cuestión de segundos se abrió un portal frente a nosotras, Sailor moon entró primero y nosotras la seguimos para aparecer en lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada.

Definitivamente era una bodega abandonada, aparentemente reformada y utilizada por sailor moon como gimnasio personal. Había cuerdas hasta el techo sosteniendo bultos de arena en diferentes niveles en un área a la que le faltaban tablas al piso, un disparador de pelotas en un extremo con numerosas pelotas, una montaña de sacos de arena o cemento.

La rubia lanzó una pulsera a la peli azul, quien la atrapó sin dudar.

-"Ahora Mizuno, quiero que actives el peso de la pulsera que te di ayer, unos 500g bastarán por el momento, a continuación colócate ese bello accesorio que tu querida princesa consiguió por internet, la pulsera que te acabo de dar empezará a sonar cuando hayas corrido por lo menos 5 kilómetros, cada vez que bajes la velocidad te dará pequeños choques y descontará por lo menos 1 metro de tu recorrido ¿Alguna pregunta?" Dijo abriendo la puerta de la bodega dejando a la vista el puerto desierto de Tokio, Amy negó con la cabeza y empezó a correr en el exterior.

-"¿Ya se fue?" Una voz se escuchó entre las sombras y vi una muchacha con capucha al fondo del

-"Sí. Princesa, ¿No cree que no debería estar aquí a estas horas?"

-"Me aburrí de ver a ya sabes quién practicando magia y quería traer algunas cosas para Mercury, Luna y para ti." Dijo mostrando una canasta.

-"Princesa Serenity." Dije con alegría mientras Sailor Moon me atrapaba antes de poder ir hacia mi princesa.

-"Oh, Luna, lo lamento pero no puedo reunirme contigo por ahora, pero Moony y la Hechicera son un par de paranoicas." Dijo con un tono inocente y Sailor Moon simplemente dio un bufido de indignación.

-"La reina del drama y la luna."

-"Moony, soy una princesa no una reina." Corrigió con una sonrisa mientras un portal se abrió detrás de ella y finalmente se fue. "Adiós Luna, Moony."

-"Juro que me sacará canas si sigue siendo tan despreocupada en la vida." Se quejó Sailor Moon en voz baja y yo simplemente asentí, recuerdo que la princesa siempre fue conocida por su inocencia y bondad, al igual que su poco interés en el estudio y obligaciones. Lo opuesto a Sailor Moon. "Espero que por lo menos sea capaz de leer ese par de libros de política que le di esta mañana."

Eso significa que además de vigilarla le está enseñando sus obligaciones, por mucho que me disguste no poder estar con la princesa, debo admitir que tiene sus razones. Las demás sailors tenían la fama de consentir excesivamente a la princesa, Sailor Moon parece la clase de tutora severa que le jala las orejas si no estudia lo suficiente, la pobre Serenity debe estar en un régimen de estudios fuerte y bien merecido.

-"Has hecho un buen trabajo, Sailor Moon." La felicité mientras me dejaba en el piso. "Creo entender por qué no la dejas cerca de nosotras, de lo poco que recuerdo las sailors la consentían mucho y el hecho de que yo pase tiempo con ella la puede ligar a ser la princesa."

-"Además del hecho de que no tiene el mismo control de magia de su vida pasada y su marca de energía puede impregnarse fácilmente. Te acercas lo suficiente y podrán rastrarla o sabrán que tienes contacto con ella." Completó mi teoría y yo simplemente asentí con orgullo por la capacidad de Sailor Moon con sus labores, puede que descuide demasiado su vida normal pero debo admitir que es un gran soldado y estratega.

-"Eres demasiado madura para tu edad."

-"Es bueno escucharlo de ti, en mi vida pasada no recibí muchos halagos por mi falta de madurez." Comentó riendo levemente. Es la primera vez que veo reír a Sailor Moon. "Cambiando de tema, sé que estás en contacto con Artemis y que él encontró a Venus, quien actualmente es conocida como Sailor V. Transmite la información a Venus, dile que Mercury es Amy Mizuno, su preparatoria, grado y edad."

-"¿Cómo supiste de Sailor Venus? Se supone que era un secreto." Dije con sorpresa ante la perspicacia de la rubia.

-"Lucha contra los malos, es rubia y se llama Sailor V, obviamente le falta mucha imaginación, si hubiera buscado otro nombre, tal vez uno sin la inicial de su planeta o la palabra sailor le hubiera dado más crédito. Lo sé desde que empecé a entrenar."

Ella tiene toda la razón. Sailor V es un nombre poco creativo y no debe pasar desapercibido, si el negaverso hace la misma deducción debe conocer que Sailor V es Venus, está despierta y no puede hacerse pasar por la princesa. El plan que ideamos Artemis y yo es un completo fracaso. Si una colegiala logró deducir todo esto con el nombre, el negaverso seguramente debe estar al tanto de la situación.

-"Sugeriría que le digas a Artemis que organice el regreso de Venus, pero deben planearlo con cuidado. Todos saben que Venus está en Londres y nosotras en Japón, cualquier vuelo inmediato causaría sospechas sobre la identidad de Venus, podría garantizar que deben estar verificando el trayecto de Londres a Japón con fervor, no son idiotas. También debes tener en cuenta la aparición de Amy en la ecuación, dos sailors en Japón, lugar donde ahora se concentran todos los ataques. Sospecho que quieren que Venus se mueva para rastrearla y eliminarla".

Oh, dulce Selene, jamás lo habíamos pensado.

¿Qué debemos hacer? Una chica de 14 años pudo tener toda esa capacidad de deducción, ese nivel no es normal en una niña de esa edad.

-"¿Qué sugieres?" Pregunté con debilidad viendo la decisión en su mirada.

-"No puede venir inmediatamente pero tampoco puede permanecer en Londres más tiempo. Dile que finja su muerte como Sailor V, viaje fuera de Londres, puede usar el pretexto para ir a un país cercano y permanezca ahí hasta que encuentre a la última sailor. De donde sea que esté en ese momento puede tomar un vuelo directo a Japón. Será la última persona en la lista de sospechosos, sobre todo si pasa desapercibida durante unas dos o tres semanas."

Yo jamás hubiera pensado en hacer eso, esta chica piensa en absolutamente todo. Debió haber sido un general de la corte en su vida pasada, esa es la única cosa que explica sus habilidades de planificación en este tipo de situaciones. Esta chica en estos momentos está viendo esto como un simple juego y parece tener todos los movimientos calculados, una parte de mí se enorgullece ante tal espíritu y otra no pude evitar asustarse de tales niveles de manipulación.

-"Eres una gran estratega. Suena como si hubieras preparado cada detalle."

-"Si queremos ganar la guerra debemos tener un gran plan, nosotros somos 5 sailors, una Hechicera de la luna y dos príncipes, e incluso menos si contamos en cuenta el factor de pérdidas. Dejemos la cuenta en 6 personas, la Hechicera lunar no nos puede acompañar en todas las peleas y la princesa solo será de ayuda al final. Entonces seremos 6 contra posiblemente 100 monstruos como los que hemos enfrentado y 4 generales cuyos poderes se comparaban como a los de las sailors en sus mejores días, una bruja con maestría en la magia negra y una fuerza maligna que rivaliza con la del cristal de plata.

Con estos números y estadísticas resumidas, estamos en desventaja ¿Crees que íbamos a pelear sin planes? Nosotras no estaríamos peleando sin tener un plan, el cual me tomé la libertad de planear desde que me convertí en Sailor Moon. Sugiero que cualquier otro movimiento que planee hacer Artemis o Venus sea informado, tengo control de Mercury, la princesa y la Hechicera, cualquier pequeño detalle que olviden comentarme puede tener grandes repercusiones en mi plan y el destino de la guerra. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a entrenar un poco."

Fría, calculadora, manipuladora, desconfiada… Sailor Moon parece un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de una adolecente. Algo me dice que tenemos buenas oportunidades de ganar la guerra con las estrategias militares de esta adolecente, es sin duda alguna un prodigio en lo relacionado a estrategia. Tengo que hablar con Artemis hoy mismo.

Me quedé inmóvil observando a la justiciera, quien en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en el área de entrenamiento, se acercó al área con el disparador de pelotas y recogió un bate de beisbol con cada mano, a continuación encendió la máquina y se tapó los ojos con un vendaje que tenía en el bolsillo. Cerré los ojos cuando vi dos pelotas dirigirse a Sailor Moon pero solo escuché golpes, al seguir escuchando golpes no pude evitar abrir mis ojos para ver a Sailor Moon golpeando pelota tras pelota con los ojos cubiertos.

Eso absolutamente es excesivo.

Al escuchar el sonido de su bate golpeando las pelotas automáticamente decidí posponer mi comentario para evitar que se matara al distraerse. Alrededor de una hora después tiempo llegó Amy completamente agotada, su rostro se veía completamente rojo, su cabello desordenado y el sudor mojaba completamente su ropa.

-"Tardaste un poco en terminar." Habló la sailor rubia para voltear y apagar el disparador de pelotas. "¿Tienes tu pluma de transformación?" Inmediatamente Amy sacó la pluma que le di. "Por mucho que no desee que te transformes sin estar realmente lista para hacerlo, por seguridad debes transformarte y aprender por lo menos uno de tus antiguos ataques. Para transformarte debes decir: Por el poder de mercurio, transformación."

-"Por el poder del planeta mercurio, transformación."

Una luz azul cubrió a Amy, unos velos la cubrieron y empezaron a aparecer sus ropas de sailor, una falda azul, botas azules, moños azules y cuello azul, todo su atuendo acompañado de una tiara parecida a la de sailor moon y brillo en los labios.

Sailor Mercury había regresado después de cientos de años de ausencia.

En su confusión por su reciente cambio, Mercury empezó a inspeccionar su aspecto con visible asombro y vergüenza.

-"Si mi madre me llega a ver usando esto, me va a castigar."

-"Supongo que hablas de la falda." Habló sailor moon con una sonrisa con un toque de burla y compasión. "Nadie ajeno a tu identidad como Mercury va a reconocerte, a menos de que tú o alguien diga o te transformes frente a ella, ella jamás lo sabrá. Hay un hechizo protector sobre tu transformación. Cualquier persona que desconozca tu secreto te verá con facciones diferentes, tatuajes y diferencias en tu cuerpo. Por ejemplo, en estos momentos te verían como una adolecente de piel blanca como la nieve, labios delgados azulados con brillo transparente, ojos pequeños, un tatuaje rosado claro de un corazón con el símbolo de mercurio en el cuello, cintura tan pequeña que te hace parecer una Barbie, cabello y ojos más azules, una cicatriz en tu mejilla. Tu voz es más grave."

Por Selene, ella puede ver el disfraz si lo desea!

Esa chica cada vez me da más dolores de cabeza…

-"¿Me veo bien?"

-"Te ves como una veterana de guerra si eso es lo que preguntas, pareces tener 16 años pero mucho más madura y fría, los enemigos no podrán ver tus emociones a través de tus ojos."

Nuevamente dirigí mi mirada a Sailor moon para ver su aspecto.

Cabello rubio dorado recogido en el peinado de la familia real de la luna, ojos ligeramente más pequeños de los de Amy, carentes de emociones, rasgos que le daban más madurez, piel algunos tonos más oscura que la de Amy sin ser morena. Cuerpo estilizado y atlético, cintura delgada y piernas bien formadas. Sé que es una chica de mínimo unos 14 años, pero si no lo supiera diría que tiene 17 y es una modelo extranjera. Y su voz se parece la de una mujer adulta.

¿Cómo luce realmente?

Tanto misterio me molesta. Desearía haber despertado a esa chica, enseñarle como cumplir con su deber correctamente sin exagerar, vivir con esa chica y reclamarle por el abandono poco saludable de sus estudios. Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, más manejables para mí y mi salud mental.

Agradezco que Amy se haya unido al grupo, eso aligera mis frustraciones considerablemente, sin embargo Sailor Moon definitivamente no es una jugadora de grupo, parece más la comandante de un escuadrón militar.

-"Hoy vas a practicar un ataque que te favoreció mucho en tu vida pasada en peleas. Es un método que te sirve para escapar de peleas difíciles o ataques sorpresa del enemigo, limita la visión personas diferentes a tus aliados así que es beneficioso que lo aprendas hoy antes de terminar la hora. Debes decir: niebla acuática de mercurio."

Sailor Mercury repitió las palabras de sailor moon y a continuación sus manos fueron cubiertas por energía azul brillante por unos segundos y salió algo de niebla de ellas. Mercury no podía dejar de ver sus manos con asombro.

-"Debo decir que es mejor de lo que esperaba, normalmente fuera de una batalla es difícil para una sailor convocar sus poderes debido a la ausencia de adrenalina. Una vez controles tu poder aquí, lejos el peligro, disminuirás el consumo de energía de tu ataque."

Pasó media hora antes de que Mercury lograra llenar el lugar de una niebla tan espesa que no me permitía ver más de 15cm de distancia.

-"Luna, puedes ver?"

-"No, no puedo ver absolutamente nada con esta niebla." Contesté a Sailor Moon quien permaneció en silencio.

-"Mercury, deberías dejar de pensar en nosotras como tus enemigos. La gata y yo somos tus aliadas." La voz calmada de sailor moon resonó por el lugar y después de algunos segundos podía ver tanto a Sailor Moon como a Sailor Mercury, además de todos los obstáculos en el lugar. "Mucho mejor. Ahora debes mantener la niebla mientras haces algunos ejercicios simples, quiero 70 sentadillas, 60 lagartijas, 60 abdominales y corre dos vueltas alrededor del lugar, cuando termines puedes estirar si lo deseas y con eso concluye tu trabajo de hoy."

Sailor Mercury asintió en silencio y empezó a hacer sentadillas en silencio mientras Sailor Moon corregía su postura y la obligaba a hacer las sentadillas estirando sus brazos a los lados con una leve inclinación. Mientras hacía las sentadillas los brazos de Mercury empezaron a temblar al igual que la niebla mientras la niebla se hacía más transparente, como resultado apareció una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de sailor moon quien oprimió un botón haciendo sobresaltar a Mercury.

-"Cada vez que la niebla se desestabilice voy a darte una pequeña descarga eléctrica."

El miedo se hizo presente en la mirada de la sailor de cabellos azules, quien siguió con su trabajo sin titubear ni dejar de ver a Sailor moon con visible inconformidad y miedo.

Parece que la personalidad fuerte, perfeccionista y exigente de Sailor Moon no combina con la tímida de Mercury. Debo decir que es una entrenadora endemoniada, su entrenamiento es completamente excesivo y el daño físico contra su compañera es absolutamente injustificado.

Después de su último ejercicio Mercury se des-transformó y empezó a jadear en el piso como Amy Mizuno mientras la niebla desaparecía por completo. La ropa de la chica de cabello azul estaba cubierta de sudor, tanto sudor que parecía que le hubieran tirado un balde de agua, su rostro completamente rojo, su cabello completamente desordenado.

-"A-Agua." Murmuró con dificultad y Sailor Moon caminó con tranquilidad hasta la canasta que trajo la princesa y sacó un termo azul y una toalla y algunas bolsas con el símbolo de McDonald's.

-"Mizuno, si quieres agua tendrás que levantarte y caminar hacia mí. No puedo creer que estés así después de esta corta sesión de entrenamiento." Al escuchar el regaño de Sailor Moon, Amy se levantó temblando levemente hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la rubia, quien automáticamente le entregó lo que había sacado de la canasta.

-"Gracias." Dijo Amy empezando a tomar agua sentándose en el piso con todo lo que Sailor moon le entregó.

-"Es de tu princesa, vino a traerte esto por tu primer día de entrenamiento." Amy pidió a la rubia que diera sus gracias a la princesa, la rubia asintió antes de dirigirse hacia mí extendiendo su mano. "Necesito el computador de Mercurio." Con confusión accedí a su demanda y lo hice aparecer para entregárselo.


End file.
